Preguntas y Respuesta de Xiaolin Showdown
by Scar Prime-Chan
Summary: preguntas a nuestros villanos y nuestros héroes
1. Chapter 1

**hola aquí les traigo un nueva historia se llama entrevistando a los guerreros Heylin espero que le guste aquí les preguntaran a ellos de todo sobre sus vidas, las cosa interesante que quiere saber, bien soy su querida autora y aquí esta los guerreros Heylin, bien iniciemos, espero que le guste a ustedes, también entrevistaremos a los guerreros xiaolin. bien dejen sus preguntas para empezar, también yo les are preguntas a ellos y mas a jack :3 sobre chase, pueden ser muchas preguntas no importa si es vergonzosa, humillante cualquier preguntas que le hagan ustedes, ellos tedran que responderlas por las buenas o las malas**

 **jack: eso no estaba en el contrato**

 **Autora: si no responder la preguntas los torturare de la manera mas cruel o les pegare con el látigo**

 **omi: nos torturara si no las respondemos**

 **autora: si mi lindo omi**

 **raimundo: estas loca**

 **autora: me lo han dicho**

 **jack: como vas hacer para converse a chase y a los otros haylin**

 **autora: dejarme a mi**

 **bien es la primera vez que hago preguntas y respuesta :) , pero seguro me ira bien controlando a todos**

 **autora: no omi deja eso, noooo mis cuadernos T-T**

 **dejen sus preguntas**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola mis amigos estamos aquí de nuevo, gracias por sus comentarios ^-^, todos están ansiosos en responder las preguntas, enserio gracias por sus comentarios :D**

* * *

Autora: vayamos con las primeras preguntas y son de Marylu97

Marylu97: para kimiko: ¿Eres Yandere o Tsundere? Y si eres Yandere ¿Matarías a alguien por amor?

Kimiko: ninguna de las dos, pero elegiría ser yandere y si mataría a alguien, si alguien se acercara a raimundo lo mataría

Autora: yo tengo un poco de yandere y tsundere

Raimundo: ya veo por que eres asi

Marylu97: ¿Raimundo, como te llevas con Jack? ¿Es cierto que se parecen o no?

Raimundo: yo jamas me parecería a el y no me llevo bien con el perdedor

Jack: hey tu tampoco me agrada

Autora: a mi si me agrada jackie

Kimiko: claro porque estas loca por el

Autora: en eso tienes razon kimiko-chan

Raimundo: no hay mas preguntas ¿?

Autora: por ahora no, pero yo les are una preguntas a kimiko

Clay: pero van hacer preguntas humillantes

Autora: para kimiko: ¿kimiko te gusta el yaoi?

Kimiko: en realidad me gusta pero un poco

Autora: genial, ven

Omi: que paso con la siguiente pregunta

Autora: a si esta pregunta la hace thalia a chase

Thalia: pregunta para chase: ¿Por qué renunciaste a una oportunidad de mantener tu vida cuando Raimundo se ofreció a beber la sopa Lao Long en ese universo paralelo? Pudiste seguir siendo tú pero no lo dejaste tomar tu lugar...

Autora: espera donde esta young?

Clay: dijo que no iba a responder la pregunta y que se largaba

Autora: querido omi me puedes pasar mi látigo

Omi: toma, que vas hacer?

Autora: converse a chase

minutos después

se ve a la autora arrastrando a chase que estaba amarrado con el látigo

Autora: responder la pregunta

Chase: grrr me las pagaras

Autora: callarte y responder la pregunta *pegando le en la cabeza*

Chase: porque sabia que ese perdedor no podría llevar el balance, ademas quería mas poder del que tenia antes

Autora: thalia en que episodio sucedió, es que estoy volviendo a ver de nuevo los guerreros xiaolin y no se que capitulo sucedió, porfin me puedes decir que capitulo es

Jack: por favor quiero ser tu aprendiz

Autora: con gusto jackie, yo te enseñare a ser malo

Kimiko: esto no me agrada

Raimundo: a mi tampoco

* * *

 **eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos luego**


	3. Chapter 3

**estamos de aquí de nuevo con preguntas y respuestas y tenemos nuevas preguntas, gracias ^-^ y gracias PaulitaHoney por sumarte con las preguntas a se me olvido decir en el capitulo anterior pueden dejar retos y otras cosas que ses les ocurras para que nuestros queridos guerreros xiaolin y heylin**

 **iniciemos**

* * *

Autora: vaya jack mira lo que dijo PaulitaHoney

PaulitaHoney: Dios Jack te amo! Eres la cosa mas hermosa que pisa la tierra! Amo tus colores y eres dioooosss! *se hiperventila* okey, perdón pero eres hermoso! Espero me perdones por las cosas feas que te hago en mis fics ;w;) okey la pregunta...emmm...eres pasivo o activo? Y no me mientas aunque tienes cara de uuuuuuultra pasivo.

Jack: yo te perdono y gracias

Autora: uu ciento celos en el aire *mirando a chase que gruñía *

Jack: y respondiendo a tu pregunta soy pasivo, nunca me e visto como activo y se que tenga cara de pasivo

Autora: como maestra tendré que protegerte de los pervertidos que se te acerquen querido jack

Jack: ¿?

Autora: tan inocente. omi te tengo una pregunta para ti querido

Omi: de que señorita

Autora: ¿omi porque eres tan adorable? eres como un oso de peluche al que hay que abrazar

Omi: yo no soy un oso de peluche

Jack: no, eres una bola de queso

Omi: kimiko soy adorable

Raimundo: no lo eres om. auu que te pasa kimiko

Kimiko: no le hagas casos eres adorable

Clay: oye autora que te pasa porque tienes la cara verde

Autora: pasarme el tobo que esta haya

Jack: toma

Clay: vaquera estas bien

Autora: no acabo de leer algo que me dejo traumada de por vida

Kimiko: y de que era

Autora: que wuya y chase eran pareja T-T

Todos: ¿QUE?

Autora: si ahora tendré pesadillas

Raimundo: que asco

Autora: si ahora ves porque hice eso T-T

Clay: lo siento vaquera

Autora: dejemos eso de lado, omi te reto a vestirte como un oso de peluche

Kimiko: esto lo esperaba, ven omi

Autora: mientras kimiko ayuda a omi con el traje responderé una pregunta que me hicieron

Valkiria:Me gusto mucho la idea, y parece divertido. Aunque no tenga cuenta se pueden dejar preguntas de todos modos?  
Gracias y espero que lo continúe.

Autora: me alegra de que te gustara y si puedes dejar preguntas las que tu quieras, y si se pueden dejar preguntas o retos, o lo que se te ocurra :D hace rato rete a omi a disfrazarse de oso de peluche

Kimiko: ya esta listo

Autora: KAWAII *abrazando a omi*

Omi: me aplasta

* * *

 **eso fue todos mis lectores, imaginarse a omi en un disfraz de oso es tan kawaii , eso es todo por hoy, nos veremos pronto**


	4. Chapter 4

**aqui estamos de nuevo :D y las preguntas cada vez se estas poniendo buenas,comenzamos**

* * *

Autora: ya PaulistaHoney te manda a decir eso

PaulistaHoney: Okey pasare por aquí mucho tiempo, muahahahahaha. Dios Jackie hermoso me perdono por cortarle un brazo y hacerlo el guerrero poderoso de Hannibal! ;w;)Te amo Jackie, dios sabe que te amo demasiado! Estoy obsesionada contigo, ¿puedo tener tus calzones? Los necesito para...un...proyecto de...evolución de...los...dinosaurios 77)

Jack: que hiciste ¿que?, se que todas me aman, sebe que estas muy obsesionada, nooo te los doy la ultima personas que se los di entro a mi casa y me robo mas ropa

Autora: tranquila yo lo convenzo para que te los de

Kimiko: seguro los quieres como colección

Autora: hay mas preguntas y de Marylu97 son 4 preguntas que haces

Marylu97: para Jack: Eres Capricornio o Sagitario?, porque tus acciones parecen de un sagitario pero tu carácter es de un capricornio

Jack: soy sagitario aunque a veces me dices que tengo carácter de capricornio, mi mama siempre me lo dice aunque se debe que mi papa es capricornio y mi madre sagitario, creo

Autora: y si Marylu97, PaulistaHoney se rifo los calzones de jackie, aunque jackie no se los quieres dar, pero yo se como se los daré, si quieres algo de jackie solo pídelo

Marylu97: para Raimundo: En muchos fics te casan con Kimiko, pero te has preguntado como sería tu vida de casado con Kimiko, habría choque de culturas?

Raimundo: me lo imagino cada día, pensando como seria mi boda con kimiko seria fantástica y si habría choque de cultura porque yo no estoy acostumbrado a su cultura y ella la mía, pero con mucho amor y mucha paciencia tal vez los dos podemos llevar y aprender la culturas de cada uno

Autora: que romántico, kimiko esta sonrojada

Kimiko; ^/^

Marylu97: para Katnappe: ¿Por qué eres tan odiosa?

katnappe: no soy odiosa

Autora: enserio -_-

Jack: eres muy odiosa

Autora: hasta jack esta conmigo, la ultima pregunta de Marylu97 y va dirigida a wuya

Marylu97: para Wuya: Tu ex esposo es Dashi?

Wuya: no como crees

Clay: y porque estas roja como un tomate

Autora: ahorita regreso

Dos minutos después

Autora: la haremos hablar con la poción Veritaserum

Raimundo: como la conseguiste

Autora: tengo mis contactos, clay agarra a wuya

Clay: como ordene

Wuya: soltarme infeliz

Autora: toma * hago que wuya se tome la poción*

Kimiko: ahora responde la pregunta que hizo marylu97

Marylu97: para Wuya: Tu ex esposo es Dashi?

wuya: si Dashi es mi ex esposo

Todos: O.O ¿QUE?

Autora; o santa mierda

Jack: como fue que ustedes o dios mio

Wuya: terminamos porque yo era mala y el bueno, no podíamos estar juntos

Autora: eso no tiene nada que ver si eres malo y bueno aun pueden estar juntos el amor lo puede todo

Raimundo: la autora tiene razón, eso no importa,

Autora: ¿porque te divorciaste del maestro Dashi?

Wuya: porque le fui infiel y le abandone

Jack: clásico de Wuya

Autora: pobre maestro Dashi

Wuya: me gusta justin bieber, todavía amo a dashi

Kimiko: callarla *tapándose los oídos a escuchar a wuya cantar*

Jack: ya se como *agarra un trapo y se lo mete a la boca a wuya* listo

Clay: gracias vaquero

Autora: necesito olvidar lo que escuche

Jack: yo también

* * *

 **eso es todo por hoy :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**regresamos nuevamente con nuevas preguntas :) para responder**

* * *

Autora: tenemos otra pregunta de PaulitaHoney y esta vez es para chase :3

PaulitaHoney: para chase: :Si bueno...hise muchas cosas...pero fueron por el bien mayo!Ahora una pregunta para mi lagarto favorito! Chase, ya viste la versión alterna de Jack como lord Heylin? Es demasiado ardiente! te lo follarias también?

Autora: yo lo vi y dios me desmaye esta guapo

Chase: si lo vi y claro que me lo follaría, seria muy placentero hacerlo

Autora: o/o

Jack: o/o

Autora: si los haces, me dejas poner cámaras ¿?

Chase: NO

Autora: T-T, sigamos con la preguntas

AliceXS: Para Raimundo: ¡Oh cielos! Tengo que decírtelo, Rai, ¡eres mi número uno! No sólo me pareces el héroe más genial de Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles si no de todo el universo de las caricaturas. Además que fuiste mi primer amor platónico hace años. Me encanta tu personalidad, tienes muchísima actitud y eres muy guapo si me permites el atrevimiento -sí, quizá después de tantos años todavía ando medio enamorada de ti-. Bien, para no marearte tanto, antes que te unieras a los Monjes Xiaolin ¿trabajabas en el circo de payaso? Y si no, ¿en qué? Digo, no le veo la lógica de que te mandaran a recoger la c*** de los horribles monos que te hacían bullying vestido de payaso, además que es mucho más extraño que te asusten los payasos si te disfrazabas de uno... okey, me callo. Hablé demasiado.

Raimundo: que alegría que fui tu amor platónico y si soy el mejor héroe de todo el mundo, no tranquila muchas chicas me lo han dicho, y si trabajaba antes en el circo de los payasos como acróbata no recuerdo muy bien paso mucho tiempo desde que me fui de hay, yo les tengo miedo a ellos es por otra cosa y no me disfrazaba de payaso, me vería horrible de payaso, que tal si un día tu y yo vamos a salir :D y no hablaste demasiado, en cambio omi habla demasiado

Autora: estas bien kimiko *mirando a kimiko que tiene una aura de fuego a su alrededor*

Kimiko: no nada

Clay: tengo miedo *ocultado detrás de la autora*

AliceXS: para Kimiko: ¡Mujer, eres mi ídola! No sé por qué, pero antes cuando yo te veía al lado de tus compañeros, me daba la impresión que representabas al género femenino -seguramente como eras la única chica en el grupo-. Lo total es que de niña yo quería ser como tú. Tu ropa, tus peinados locos, tus poderes. ¡Me encantas! Mi pregunta es: ¿Qué ha sido lo más duro para ti de vivir en compañia de tres varones?

Kimiko: gracias, ademas soy la única en aguantar a estos tres estúpidos y yo represento al genero femenino, no importa que seas bella lo único que importa es el corazón y la inteligencia, y lo mas duro de con vivir con tres hombre es que siempre estar compitiendo siempre de quien es el mas fuerte, sabes de lo que hablo amiga, es duro, no me deja jugar sus juegos porque dice que soy una chica, que tiene que ver que sea una chica, soy fuerte como ellos, e luchado contra villanos mas poderos y no me deja jugar con ellos, eso es duro de vivir con tres hombre

Autora: kimiko tiene la razón

AlicesXS: Para Chase: Mis respetos lord de la oscuridad. Antes que nada quiero hacerte una ovación, eres mi villano favorito de Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles y del universo de las caricaturas. Y mi segundo amor platónico, ejem. Eres diferente al clásico villano y eso me gustó desde el primer momento en que te vi. Mi pregunta es: Cuando todavía luchabas en el lado del bien, ¿cómo era tu amistad, o tu relación, con Guan?

Chase: soy el mejor villano que wuya y hannibal

Autora: presumido

Chase: y respeto a tu preguntas aunque Guan y yo siempre competimos, eramos los mejores amigos y no tengo relación con Guan, lo veía como un hermano mayor fastidioso, como dije eramos los mejores amigos y teníamos una amistad muy buenba

Autoa: el siguiente es omi

Omi: si porfin me hacen una pregunta

AliceXS: Para Omi: ¡Hola Omi! Vaya no sé que decir, eres fantástico, te admiro y no sólo por tus habilidades -que son geniales y tú lo sabes y no dejas de afirmar-, si no por tu personalidad por romper los esteriotipos de que un héroe no comete errores y no tiene defectos, tú demostraste que es tan humano como cualquier otro, ¡y que eres súper adorable! Mi pregunta es ¿quién temes de tus compañeros que podría superarte o igualarte: Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay o Ping Pong? Que no te dé pena, puedo guardar el secreto si tú quieres. Soy de fiar.

Omi: gracias señorita, la persona que me podia igualar seria raimundo y ping pong

Kimiko: como que raimundo y ping pong

Clay: si pequeñin como que raimundo y ping pong

Omi: autora les puedes tapar los oidos a kimiko y a clay

Autora: con gusto *les tapas los oídos a kimiko*

Raimundo: ok omi *les tapa los oído a clay*

Omi: un secreto AliceXS clay,kimiko y clay ya me estan igualando, pero no se los digas es un secreto

Autora: ya *raimundo y yo les destapamos los oídos a clay y a kimiko*, ahora ultima pregunta va dirigida a jack

AliceXS: Para Jack: ¡Hola Jack! A diferencia de los otros cuatro, en el primer momento que te conocí no me ibas ni me venías, ¿cómo decirlo? Antes tú eras un cero a la izquierda, ni te odiaba ni te quería, la típica chinche en el zapato, ¡pero! Eso cambió a medida que comencé apreciar tu perseverancia te ganaste mi admiración. ¡Me encantas! Mi pregunta es: ¿Cómo es la relación con tus padres? Por ahí hay un rumor de que te descuidan, ¿podrías aclararlo?

Jack: otra admiradora genial *-*

Raimundo: genial te quiere mas personas

Autora: quien no podría querer a estés lindo uke *apretando los cachetes de jack* tal lindo *abrazándolo*

Jack: y respondiendo a tu preguntas, las relación con mis padres es como decirlo fantástica, aunque el rumor es cierto, me descuidan mucho muchísimos diría yo, pero ellos siempre salen de viajes, nunca esta hay para mi cuando los necesito, cuando tengo nuevos proyectos y se los quiero mostrar ellos siempre dicen, perdona hijo estamos ocupado puede ser otro día, pero sabes estoy acostumbrado, amo mis padres aunque no estén hay para mi como yo quiero los amo, pero todo no es malo en las fiestas las pasamos genial, nos divertimos, lo hacemos todo en familia y cuando tengo proyectos buenos que gano premio, ellos siempre viene a felicitarme y me compra cosas, como te dije antes amos a mis padres

Autora: jackie *abrazando mas fuerte a jack*

Omi: aunque eres malo amas muchos a tus padres

Jack: si es la unica familia que tengo aparte de mis jack-boot

Autora: por eso te amo jackie

* * *

 **eso fue todo, nos vemos pronto**


	6. Chapter 6

**estas de nuevo** **aquí**

* * *

Autora: hola mi gente tenemos nuevas pregunta y es de PaulitaHoney

PaulitaHoney: :Ow Jackie eres un una pregunta para mis personajes favoritos, Chase y Jack duh!Okey, se harían algún tatuaje? Lo pregunto porque suelo dibujar a Jack con tatuajes, ya van tres y se ve hermoso.Y un mensaje para Pedrosa, te odio!Eso, adiós amores mios.

Jack: yo si me aria un tatuaje

Chase: yo nunca me haría uno

Autora: ni siquiera un tatuaje que salga jack

Chase: no

Raimundo: porque me odias, si soy mas genial que ese estúpido de spicer. auu * la autora lo golpeo con el látigo*que te pasa

Autora: no le digas estúpido a mi aprendiz y aqui nadie se va a insultar entendido *golpeando el látigo contra el suelo*. ENTENDIDO

Todos: si señora

Autora: bien, hablando de eso jackie que tatuajes te arias

Jack: de frankestein, de dracula, zombis

Autora: y de chase te arias uno

Jack: claro

Chase: ni lo pienses spicer

Autora: chase querido no quieres que jack se haga un tatuaje que diga que pertenece a ti

Chase: mm yo tengo mis métodos

Raimundo: no quiero saber esos métodos

Autora: yo si

Raimundo: porque tu eres una pervertida

Autora: tengo sueño, mañana seguimos con las preguntas

* * *

 **eso fue todo y estoy muy cansada, me pase todo el día en la computadora escribiendo las respuestas y ademas también estaba escribiendo dos capítulos de mis dos historias que tengo en wattpad, estoy agotada buenas noches, nos veremos pronto**


	7. Chapter 7

**Estamos de nuevo aqui**

* * *

Autora: hola mis amores de nuevo y tenemos nuevas preguntas :D

PaulitaHoney: Pedrosa, te odio por eso, siempre insultas y molestas a mi lindo Jackie, ojala y Hannibal te coma :vOh, yo pensenque serian cosas tomo tribales y así Jackie, te verías muy sexy con pregunta es para Chase, ¿que te gusta de Jack?, ¿como te enamoraste de él?, ¿ya lo han hecho?, ¿le has sacado a citas?.

Eso!

Chase: lo que me gusta de Spicer seria sus ojos, lo que me hizo enamorarme de el seria su forma de nunca rendirse, me gusta su dulzura, su amor por mi, me gusta todo de el y lo amo por eso, me enamore de el porque nunca se rindió en enamorarme, siempre me amo aunque yo fui una mierda con el y admiro eso y especialmente por lo que me enamore son sus ojos que cada vez que me ve se iluminan como una estrella, y no lo hemos hecho, y si

Autora: que romántico

Raimundo: esta bien no molestare a tu lindo Jackie

Autora: eso ni te lo crees tu mismo

Omi: y ami me quieres PaulitaHoney ¿?

Autora: Omi todos te queremos

Psycho-san17: Yo tengo unas preguntas!

primero: me gusto esto de la temática de preguntas enserio que ingenio!  
segundo: Chase te amo, se que eres de Jack y no me molesta aun así te amo por que no se desde chiquis te ame cuando te vida por primera vez(problema de amar a los BadBoy) mi pregunta es, como le haces para tener un cabello tan hermoso? y si hubieras conocido a jack en una de sus vidas pasadas después de que muriera(por x razón) lo hubieras buscado en su nuevas y vidas y te hubieras enamorado por quien fue la primera vez o por quien era en ese momento? y que son tu y el lindo omi?  
tercero: Jack eres hermoso! enserio, si tuviera pene te deba 24/7 eres mi segundo amor, cuando te encuentre te violo y mi pregunta: estarías dispuesto a rentarme a chase?, y desde que edad empezaste a mostrar tus dotes de genio malvado? y por que eres tan sexy?  
p.d: adoro el chack y que signo son todos(tu también autora)?  
p.d 2: perdón por haber escrito la biblia aquí.  
p.d 3: donde esta dashi y por cierto hannibal(alias la hormiga deforme) te odio con todo mi negro y frío corazón.

Autora: gracias, esto lo tenia hace tiempo, pero estaba como decirlo si publicarlo o no, a si que me decidí publicarlo

Chase: uso producto naturales para el cabellos y a veces usos productos normales que utilizan todos, si lo hubiera buscado, me enamoraría por quien es ahora no por su pasado, aunque te todas forma me enamoraría de el sin importar quien es en su vida pasada o ahora. Omi y yo no somos nada, aunque admito que sentí algo por el mas que un alumno cuando Omi estaba en el lado oscuro

Autora: no debiste decir eso

Chase: porque

Autora: mira a Jack *señalo a Jack que estaba con los ojos abiertos*

Jack: no me entregare a ti Young

Autora: vamos Jackie responde la pregunta

Jack: si te lo rento *con la mirada fría* espero que la pases bien young, de temprana edad mostré mis dotes malvados, cuando estaba en la escuela, la hice estallar con un sacapuntas,baterías y unos cuantos cables y no se porque soy sexy, nací siendo sexy

Autora: yo también adoro el chack, no lo adoro lo amo y estoy loca por el , bueno y mi signo es Leo aunque soy pacifica, pero cuando se mete conmigo o me hacen algo sacos las garras

Jack: soy Sagitario

Raimundo: Aries

Kimiko: Tauro

Omi: Geminis

Clay: Virgo

Chase: Escorpio

Dashi; estaba comprando comida es por eso que no ve vieron hablar, y respeto mi signo es Acuario

Hannibal: porque me dices hormiga deforme humana, quien te a dado el derecho de decirme así estúpida humana, auu *siente el látigo*

Autora: no insultar a mis lectores

Hannibal: pero ella me insulto primero

Autora: ellos pueden, pero ustedes no

Hannibal: estúpida humada. auu *siente el látigo de nuevo*

Autora: callarte y nada de insultar, y donde estaba la hormiga de forme estaba ideando un plan para atacar a chase

Hannibal: respondiendo a tu pregunta mi singo es leo

Autora: los otros personajes no están porque me dijeron sobre que no les interesaba estar aquí respondiendo preguntas, aunque cuando hay preguntas para ellos, por la fuerzas los busco y que responda la preguntas que le dejaron

Todos: adiós

Autora: ahora tengo que ir con chase para que resuelva las cosas con jackie lindo

* * *

 **eso fue todo espero que le aya gustado**


	8. Chapter 8

**estamos aquí de nuevo con preguntas y respuestas, AliceXS me puse a investigar sobre los signo de cada uno y no me salia a si que decidí hacerlo al alzar**

* * *

Autora: woo y tenemos muchas preguntas hoy empezamos con las preguntas

Anna32: para Wuya y Hannibal: ¿como se siente que ambos trataron y fallaron en ganar la lealtad de raimundo? si de verdad son los mas malos de los malos, ¿no deberian ser un poco más...persuasivos? en especial tú, frejol demoniaco, a ti te vieron la cara desde el inicio...

Wuya: yo mal porque pense que tenia su lealtad y cuando me di cuenta demasiado tarde, su lealtad estaba con sus amigos, pero no dolió tanto, había perdido a un buen guerrero para que se uniera al lado del mal, soy mala, pero se me olvida persuadir mas a Raimundo

Autora: ahora tu fréjol deforme, espera donde esta el fréjol?

Raimundo: se escapo

Autora: diablos, Anna32 sera otro momento que el fréjol deforme te responda la pregunta, ahora tendré que buscarlo

Valkiria: Para Jack: de verdad te quiero muchísimo . creo que serias la única persona en este mundo a quien aceptaría como pareja de Chase. Pregunta: como hiciste para conquistarlo, cual es tu encanto secreto?, Y para Chase: de verdad creo que sos el hombre mas perfecto del mundo tanto por tus valores personales como profesional mente como villano. Pregunta: si aún no lo has hecho con Jack, como sería su noche perfecta?, Como lo prepararías todo para" LA OCASIÓN" especial.

Jack: sabe es difícil enamorarlo, pero te dijo algo no se como se enamoro de mi, asi que no tengo un secreto

Autora: como fue Chase ¿?

Chase: al principio lo veía insoportable, su voz me molestaba, me molestaba que me fastidiara, pero después me acostumbren a su presencia y después me empece a enamorar de el

Autora: ahora responde tu la pregunta Chase

Chase: la primera vez con Jack seria bajo las estrella, lo prepararía para que todo fuera perfecto y que no haya un error en mi plan, como te conte que fuera bajo las estrella al su alrededor con velas que iluminen el lugar con rosas rojos regadas por el suelo, una cama de plumas blanca y eso seria todo

Autora: puedo grabarlos ¿?

Chase/Jack: NO

Autora: que malos T-T, pasemos a la siguiente pregunta

AliceXS: ¡Hola! Estoy de vuelta. Antes de las preguntas, quería revisar lo de los signos que me pareció interesante. No sé cómo se comportan los otros signos, pero el mío, al menos, Virgo, sí lo conozco y me parece que Clay no encaja en el perfil de un auténtico Virgo aunque sea del elemento tierra. Los Virgo vivimos con una constante preocupación, Clay es súper tranquilo. Los Virgo son ultra mega perfeccionistas, desconfiados, analíticos, tenemos fama de ser muy cerrados (o sea, no mostramos abiertamente los sentimientos), críticos consigo mismos y a los demás, serios, con una obsesión por la limpieza y el orden, y se rumorea que no son modestos -algo de lo que yo no comparto-, en todo caso los que más se asemejarían a esa descripción básica, por increíble que parezca, son Chase Young y el propio Omi. Con toda su maldad, dice que un Virgo enojado es lo peor que te puede pasar. Pero no voy a discutir por eso. Es sólo una opinión.

A ver... Comencemos con las cuatro preguntas que tengo hoy. De mi parte, dale las gracias a Kim y Omi por contestar. ¡Los quiero mucho!

Omi/Kimiko: nosotros tambien

Autora: si tienes razon *nerviosa*

AliceXS: Para Raimundo: ¡Oh! ¿Tú y yo en una cita? A mí me encantaría en serio, pero ¿cómo decirlo? Tú no eres un chico libre, ¡vamos! Te gusta Kim, eso se nota de aquí a Pekín, y sería incapaz de interponerme entre los dos. Va contra mi código de honor -sí, soné como Chase-, respeto eso y apoyo totalmente el Raikim. Mi pregunta es ¿por qué le temes a los payasos? ¿De dónde surgió ese miedo? Agradezco que me hayas contestado mi pregunta sobre qué hacías en el circo, sin embargo, me intrigaste más todavía con tu respuesta. Y está bien, no te vestías de payaso (tranquilo, yo te guardo el secreto delante de tus amigos y enemigos).

Raimundo: esta bien sobre la cita no hay problema

Autora: ¿omi, clay porque se oculta detras de mi?

Omi: kimiko *señalando a kimiko con una aura negra*

Raimundo: como supiste que me gusta kim, y que pasa sobre la cita ¿?, y si sonaste como ese lagarto, no les temo,los odios, antes les temía, bueno te contare, cuando estaba en el circos, esos estúpidos tuvieron la gran idea de asustarme mientras dormia y lo hicieron en su traje de payasos, es por eso

Autora: sabes rai, tu y jackie tiene una cosa en comun

Raimundo: cual seria ¿?

Autora: los dos le tiene miedo a los payasos

AliceXS: Para Chase: ¡Curioso! Siempre entreví la relación entre tú y Guan como la de Omi y Raimundo -el grandote molesta al chiquitín-, corraboraste mi teoría. Sabes, para nadie es un secreto que tú eres neutro, pero tus acciones se inclinan más hacia el mal -como cuando destruiste el templo de los monjes, ojalá sepas que te puede arrestar la policía por destruir propiedad privada- ¿reconoces que las cosas que has hecho están mal, crees que es un mal necesario o que lo que has hecho está bien? No sé, resulta difícil pensar en una cosa buena que hayas hecho si se supone que eres neutro, aparte de advertir a Omi de la triquiñuela de Hannibal con ese asunto de la ciudad robot no se me ocurre nada, a menos que tú me quieras decir. Por favor, aclárame maestro.

PD: Deberías... no, te impongo como reto, como regalo de navidad para mis amados héroes, construirle una casa decente a los monjes. SIN AYUDA DE JACK, DE BOB ESPONJA O QUIEN SEA. Pobrecitos, quedaron sin casa, obligados a dormir en el árbol donde evacuaban y comer sólo de las nueces que caían de él por siete capítulos. Y no te quejes, porque no dije que no podías usar tus poderes.

Chase: lo que yo hecho esta bien, espera tu quieres que yo les construya una casa a esos xiaolin Grr

Autora: hazlo

Chase: grr esta bien pero jack me ayudara

Autora: no creo chase, dijo sin ayuda de jack, y esta en letra mayúscula

Chase: grrr y no me quejo

Autora: hey ten cuidado con mis cosas

Clay: creo que destruyo algunas cosas tuyas

Autora: o genial se enojo

AliceXS: Para Jack: Me sorprendiste y a la vez no con tu respuesta. Eso comprueba que no eres malvado como dices, en el fondo. Y es curioso porque es mi excusa para justificar tu maldad en mis historias. Sabes, hay otra teoría de fans que está rodando por ahí que tú como que estabas destinado a abrir la caja donde estaba atrapada Wuya porque eres descendiente directo de ella, ¿tú qué crees? ¿Ves a Wuya como una madre, una amiga o qué?

Jack: a Wuya jamas la vería como una madre, tampoco la veo como amiga, ta vez como una aleada pero de hay no, y woo es la primera vez que escucho eso, pero si fuera verdad quien demonios seria pareja de esa bruja traicionera, ademas se que Wuya nunca tubo hijos y si fuera su descendiente ella me lo hubiera dicho

Autora: no lo creo Jack

Jack: porque lo dices

Autora: wuya guarda muchos secretos

AliceXS: Y por último, para mi vaquero favorito, Clay: ¡Hola Clay! Primero que nada encantada de conocerte. Me gustaría aprender varias de tus enseñanzas, me tienes que enseñar. Qué lástima que los escritores no te hicieron justicia en Xiaolin Showdown, me parecías que podrías tener un buen desarrollo dentro de la trama. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero tus compañeros tienen una riña personal con un villano. Ahí tienes a Omi y a Ping Pong contra Chase Young. Luego a Kimiko que no soporta ni en pintura a Sombra (antes Minina). Y por último a Raimundo que la tiene agarrada con Hannibal (después Salvador Cumo). ¿Tú tendrías este "conflicto en particular" con Le Mime? ¿o hay otro villano?

Eso sería todo. ¡Sigue escribiendo!

Clay: mm con Le Mine claro vaquera, seria genial pelear con el, aunque antes pele con el, y si tendría ese conflicto con el

PaulitaHoney: Msnsksssskslsmsls *C muere*Dios Chasie you are so sweet! Me encantas, eres un romántico, ¿esperaras a que tenga su mayoría de edad?, eso es muy lindo. Ooooow Omi! Eres mi monje favorito, eres tan redondo, inocente, lindo, dios, eres lo mas lindo de los monjes! Mi pequeño solesito!

Chase: claro que esperaría que fuera mayor de edad

Omi: gracias señorita *sonrojado*

Autora: ahora las ultimas preguntas del dia

Psycho-san17: Holi de nuevo! okey a lo que voy...

1.-Enserio autora eres leo! yo hago buena pareja con los leo por que soy aries!(excepto tu hormiga deforme no te hagas ilusiones a ti te odio!) y con los sagitario y acuario!(aun así te amo chase) y Jack gracias solo por eso te daré el 30% de las ganancias que gane con el:3

Autora: si soy leo, naci en agosto asi que soy leo, a no sabia que leo era compatible con aries,sagitario y acuario. Entonces me buscare una pareja que sea compatible conmigo XD

Hannibal: no me estaba haciendo ilusiones, ahora el sentimiento es mutuo

Jack: de nada, gracias

Psycho-san17: 2.-Pedrosa por que eres un mujeriego de primera? y que sentiste cuando te enteraste que eras el dragón del viento?

Raimundo: yo no soy mujeriego, cuando me entere de que era el dragón de viento me sentí feliz, muy feliz de que por fin era alguien importante

Psycho-san17: Kimiko: Si tuvieras que elegir entre casarte con hannibal o untarle crema en todo el cuerpo a wuya que elegirías?

kikimo: lo que elijo seria untarle crema en todo el cuerpo a Wuya, prefiero elegir ponerle crema a Wuya que casarme con ese horrible y deforme fréjol

Psycho-san17: Minina: me regalas un gato negro de ojos verdes?

Minina: claro

Psycho-san17: Shadow: Saldrías con migo a golpear parejas en algún parque?

Shadow: claro si me das un arma

Psycho-san17: Autora: me quieres? por que yo a ti si..

Autora: claro que te quiero. quiero muchos a mis lectores :D

Psycho-san17: Hannibal: por que no te soporto? y por que el cielo es azul?

Hannibal: yo que se, porque es azul

Psycho-san17: Dashi: te casarías con migo?( si me dices que no me corto las venas con pan).

Dashi: claro que me caso contigo, pero por favor no que cortes las penas con pan O.o

Psycho-san17: Algún día dejare de hacerles preguntas?

Me iré al infierno o al cielo? (yo digo que al infierno...todos igual me dicen eso)  
Existen los unicornios? sin mas adiós los amo y adornos nenes

Raimundo: no lo dejara de hacer, vas a seguir haciendo preguntas

Hannibal: te iras al infierno

Omi: yo pienso que al cielo,ella es agradable

Hannibal: mm

Chase: y no existe los unicornios

* * *

 **eso fue todo**

 **nos vemos pronto**

 **buenas noches**


	9. Chapter 9

**estamos de nuevo aqui,**

* * *

Autora: empecemos

Psycho-san17: bueno reimundo tenia razon no les dejare de hacer preguntas...y de molestar a hannibal, y como ya estoy aqui de nuevo*inserte risa malvada* empezare diciendo que como han estado en este dia?.

autora: de que pais eres y cuales son tus mas grandes sueños a cumplir en esta vida tan corta?  
omi: por que eres tan extremadamente tierno cosita hermosa? enserio dime por que, si tuviera un hijo quisiera que fuera como tu hermosa cosita*-*  
clay: ya viste a tu version malvada?todos en tu familia son rubios y de ojo azul?que es lo mas horrible que has echo?(no me creo ea de que seas tan extremadamente amable y bueno)  
dojo: alguna vez pensaste en formar una familia(e que casi no hay dragones ya)?  
raimundo: bueno entonces por que cada vez que aparecia una chica en la serie te interesabas luego, luego por esta?  
shadow: claro que si tu solo di que arma quieres y salimos...  
chase: arriesgándome a que me mate lo dire es algo que no puedo evitar...que se siente poner un huevo y saber que este no fue presidente?  
hannibal:... jodete, y eres un demonio se supone que deberías saberlo todo que no? no ere mas que una estafa si no lo sabes! y ahora con una pregunta fuera de tema de mi odio hacia ti dime...tienes algún punto debil el cual nadie conozca y e el culminante para que por fin mueras o quedes tan pero tan debil que cualquiera pueda aprovechar la oportunidad y no se quitarte una gran parte de tu magia heylin? ya sabes preguntas normales y sin ningun fin malvado hacia tu persona  
Que es lo mas asqueroso que han echo todos(tu tambien autora) en su vida?

Autora: yo bien

Jack: igual

Raimundo: todos estamos bien

Autora: a mi pais es Venezuela y mis mas grandes sueños a cumplir es graduarme de bachillerato, entrar a la universidad. ser escritora y psicologa :D

Omi: no se porque soy tierno ^/^, claro si tuviera un hijo quiero que se parezca a mi

Raimundo; seria un dolor de cabeza

Jack: con cuerdo contigo pedrosa

Clay: claro que la vi, si todos en mi familia lo son, lo mas horrible que e hecho, a ya me acuerdo, fue una vez que peine a dojo con el peine de kimiko y no hablo el cepillo de peinarse, si no el de lavarse los dientes

Kimiko: que era por eso que mi cepillo tenia pelo verde

Clay: si jeje

Kimiko: te mato *la autora la agarra y la amarra con cuerdas*

Dojo: claro que quiero formar una familia, pero chase young mato a los dragones para hacer su sopa y solo queda pocos dragones que están escondidos

Raimundo: aaa bueno soy muy linda las chicas no lo niego, pero cuando la conocía en personas eran insoportable y muy fastidiosa

Autora: eres un mujeriego y punto

Kimiko: hay le doy la razon a la autora

Shadow: un bate y unos guantes de boxeo

Chase:tranquila te matare cuando duermas de la maneras mas cruel y respondiendo a tu pregunta se sintió horrible ponerlo, pero estaba feliz de haber puesto un huevo, ahora tengo un hijo, que carajo presidente? , mi hijo no sera presidente

Autora: y jack que seria la mama o el papa

Raimundo: obvio que el papa, porque el que pone el huevo es la mama y chase lo es

Chase: quieres que te mate

Autora: YA, basta pasemos a la siguiente pregunta

Hannibal: jódete tu y claro que lo se todo, pequeña mocosa, sabes que me las pagaras, hay *la autora le pego con el látigo*

Autora: nada de amenazar a los lectores

Hannibal: porque young la amenazo y no le pegaste

Autora: chase es un caso especial, ademas le tengo miedo de lo que me pueda hacer

Hannibal: humana tonta yo no tengo ningún punto debil, no te atrevas a quitarme mi magia porque la pagaras caro. hayyy *siente el látigo otra vez*

Autora: lo mas asqueroso que e hecho en mi vida seria sacarme los mocos, pero no lo hecho mas,ahora ustedes

Jack: yo no dire nada

Clay: estoy con jack

Kimiko: lo mismo

Omi: igual

Chase: lo mas asqueroso fue besar a wuya

Autora: o mi dios *se desmaya*

Raimundo: enserio

Chase: si

Raimundo: clay sostenerme *desmayado*

Minutos despues

Autora: perdoneme por desmayarme, pero me imagine el beso de chase y wuya

Raimundo: yo tambien T-T

Autora: pasemos a pasar a la siguiente pregunta

Elena: en que pensaba Salvador Cumo al regalarle su Ojo de Komodo a Rai? fue por lo amable que se portó el dragón del viento? o era una trampa?

Salvador Cumo: porque se comporto amable conmigo

Autora: no es otra cosa :3

Salvador Cumo: no fue lo que piensas, se lo regale porque fue amable conmigo, fue el unico y por eso se lo regale

Autora: XD

Raimundo: lo digo y lo vuelvo a repetir, eres una pervertida

Autora: parece que Psycho-san17 regreso y esta vez la pregunta es para mi

Psycho-san17: volví por que se me olvidaron unas cositas... bueno vi que un de las/os lectora s dijo que no se parecía clay a nada de si signo, bueno la verdad es que ahí personas que no se parecen al carácter que deberían tener por su signo por que ahí otras cosas que lo rigen también como el sol, la luna, y los siete cielos...por que yo también me quede de WtF cuando dijiste que eras leo y decribias como eras por que usualmente los leo son mas extrovertidos y me acorde de esas cosas del sol y la luna... esta en si no es pregunta mas bien es como un dato que te quiero aportar para que si quieres le puedas responder a l chic , por que leí que no habías encontrado nada sobre el por que

Autora: en realidad como dijiste aunque yo sea leo, no tengo el carácter de mi signo como extrovertida y otras cosas mas del signo leo y bueno lo del signo de clay, saben que cuando hay un anime o una caricatura, salen la biografía de los personajes, sale sus nombres, la fecha en que nacieron, el mes , la edad y si no me equivoco el signo , entonces yo busque todo sobre clay y no me salio la informacion sobre su fecha de nacimiento para ver que signo es por mes, pero ni eso me salio, entonces lo que hice fue ver los signos, leerlos y ponerlos al azar, a cada uno, y si quieres puedes pasarme un mensaje privado para que yo sepa mas sobre sobre los signos y tranquila acepto los datos que quieras aportar, no me molesta, es de gran ayuda lo que haces y lo que me explicaste :D sobre un poco sobre los signos

AliceXS: ¡Hola! Regresé cargada con más preguntas interesantes. ¿Te encargarías de decirle a Clay "muchas gracias" por contestar a la pregunta? ¡Eres un amor, vaquero! Espero que la nueva casita de los monjes haya quedado bella, que todos los arquitectos del mundo sientan envidia de verla. Sí, era para "ayer". Ahora sí, sin más preámbulos, comencemos. No sé como lo vas a hacer, pero para esta pregunta me gustaría que estuvieran juntos el Gran Maestro Dashi, Chase Young, el Maestro Monje Guan y Wuya, sentaditos y tranquilos, como adultos civilizados que son (o al menos hagan el intento).

Autora: claro yo le dijo :)

Omi: si quedo hermosa

Dashi/Chase/Guan/Wuya: JAMAS

Autora: haga lo que dices o si no quieren verse con el latigo

Dashi: esta bien

Chase: mm

Maestro Guan: si lo dice la señorita de acuerdo

Wuya: mm esta bien

AliceXS:Para el Gran Maestro Dashi, Chase Young, el Maestro Monje Guan y Wuya: ¡Saludos a todos! Presento mis respetos, ya que no puedo hacer la acostumbrada reverencia porque no me pueden ver. Quisiera que me contestaran una pregunta, los fans han formulado una teoría que me ha parecido muy interesante y quería verificarla: Supuestamente ustedes fueron los pioneros Dragones Xiaolin. Dashi, eras el Dragón del Viento. Chase, eras el Dragón del Agua -y por ende, tu empatía con Omi-. Guan, eras el Dragón de la Tierra. Y Wuya, eras el Dragón del Fuego, hasta que volviste una villana y tu fuego se tornó verde, ¡ah! Y que le quitaste a Guan sus poderes. Todo eso está basado en sus poderes, personalidades, ropas. ¿Eso es verdad? ¿Qué tienen que decirnos?

Maestro Guan: aun no olvido eso wuya

Wuya: paso haces siglos olvidarle

Chase: yo pienso que es verdad lo que dices, nuestras personalidad,la ropa esta basado en nuestro poderes

Dashi: yo opino diferente a ti chase, la personalidad, la ropa no esta basado en nuestro poderes

Wuya: yo concuerdo con dashi

Autora: -_- claros que vas a concordar con el, aun lo amas

Dashi: aun me amas

Wuya: mm

Maestro Guan: espera pense que me amabas a mi wuya

Autora: que coño pasa

Maestro Guan: wuya me dijo que me amaba a mi

Autora: pero ella dijo que aun amaba a dashi

Wuya: yo mejor me voy de aqui

Jack: que z***

Autora: mis amigos parecen que fueron engañados por wuya

Chase: que dices tu maetro guan, estas con dashi o conmigo sobre la pregunta

Maestro Guan: con dashi

Chase: -_-

AliceXS: Para Jack: Pues es lógico, Wuya se portó mal y te trató como basura. Pero en el episodio diez de la serie confesaste que te gustaría que Wuya fuera más maternal contigo y en otro, lloriqueabas en su foto porque se había ido de tu lado. Sabes, la serie se desarrolla en Asia, sin embargo, los elementos de los monjes (Fuego, Agua, Viento y Tierra) son de índole occidental. Según el taoísmo, en China, los elementos son Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Madera y Metal. Ya sabemos que Ping Pong es el de la madera, pero los fans piensan que TÚ eres el Dragón Xiaolin del Metal. En un caso hipotético, que el Maestro Fung o los monjes tocaran tu puerta y te dicen que eres el Dragón Xiaolin del Metal y puedes hacer increíbles cosas con ellas, ¿cuál sería tu reacción? ¿Qué opinas?

Jack: bueno seria genial si fuera el dragon del metal, ademas saltaría por la emoción a tener poderes :D y si ellos van a mi casa a decir que soy el dragon del metal los rechazos claro si me piden unirme a ellos, mi opinion seria que seria fantástico si fuera el dragon del metal

AliceXS: Para Raimundo: ¿Cómo supe que estás enamorado de Kim? Nada más hay que ver la serie de Xiaolin Showdown y Chronicles completa. Evaluar tus gestos, tus miradas, tus sonrisas, tus sueños y porque te gusta molestarla, no es por tirarle a la psicología, pero eso les gusta a los chicos. En "Dream Stalker" soñaste mucho con Kim, en "Finding Omi" el modo en que rodeaste su brazo en su cintura y sonreíste, en "Tokio Mad" cuando la espiabas cambiarse de cabello, esa mirada me tocó el corazón, y etc. Puedes corraborarlo si ves la cantidad de vídeos de fanáticos del Raikim -o sea, tú y Kimiko, una fusión de sus nombres- de todos los momentos que han recopilado y poniéndoles una canción de fondo. Bueno, gracias por contestar mi pregunta pasada, y ya que estamos hablando de ustedes, mi pregunta es ¿cuál ha sido hasta ahora tu momento más especial, o favorito, en que sales con Kim y por qué? ¡¿Y qué demonios esperas para declarar tus sentimientos?!

Raimundo: mi mejor momento con kimiko seria en estos momentos porque ella esta conmigo y ya me declare mis sentimientos a kimiko, me pasara por los videos para verlos n_n

Autora: cuando ¿?

Kimiko: n/n

Raimundo: ayer por la noche

Autora: osea que son pareja

Kimiko/Raimundo: si

Autora: vamos a celebrar *emocionada*

AliceXS: Para Omi: ¡Hola Omi! ¿cómo ha estado nuestro monje estrella? Me gustaría hacerte unas preguntitas. No sé con cuál empezar, tengo una pregunta estúpida y una seria. Bueno, vamos primero con la seria. Ya sabemos, los que vimos el episodio "Chase pone un huevo" -hace un esfuerzo por no reírse-, que Chase y tú son familia. Hay una teoría de fans rodando por ahí que sugiere que Chase y tú son padre e hijo, por la relación filial que tienen. En el caso hipotético que eso fuera cierto, ¿cómo te sentirías? ¿Qué opinarías de que fueras el hijo del Lord de la Oscuridad? La pregunta estúpida te la haré en el otro capítulo.

¡Eso es todo, nos vemos!

Omi: bien y tu señorita, claro cual es la pregunta

Autora: hay tan inocente n_n

Chase: si te ríes te mato de la manera mas dolorosa y tus huesos se los daré a mis felinos

Autora: hablando de ellos¡ ¿donde estan? ¿quiero hacerle preguntas a tus felinos?

Chase: esta en mi cuidadela

Autora; okis, omi responde la pregunta

Omi: bueno me sentiria raro, chase es mi enemigo jurado, si fuera mi padre no lucharia con el, seria genial ser el hijo de chase a si lo podria llevar a lado del bien :)

Autora: que ternura

Omi: espere si chase y jack estan en una relacion, entonces jack seria mi mami

Raimundo: jajajaja *cae al suelo riendo a carcajada*

Jack: o/o

Omi: ok AliceXS

* * *

 **eso fue todo espero que le aya gustado, nos vemos luegos**


	10. Chapter 10

**holaaa estamos de nuevo aqui, woo son muchas respuesta,a responder, voy a responder la preguntas de un orden osea delante para atrás primero la que voy a responder es de VynylDisc360 y la ultima pregunta sera de psycho-san17**

* * *

Autora: holis regrese

Jack: donde estaba no te vi ayer, pedrosa me hizo algo horrible

Autora: ¿QUE?. RAIMUNDO

Raimundo: vaya, pensé que te habías largado

Autora: un carajo, dime que le hiciste a jack

Raimundo: no le hice nada

Autora: omi querido si me dices que le hizo raimundo a jack,te dejare que juegues con mis cosas y ademas te comprare dulce

Raimundo: eso es chantaje

Autora: si, ahora omi me puedes decir

Omi: bueno lo amordazo, y lo amenazo de contar su secreto

Autora: gracias omi, raimundo prepararte *sonándose los nudillos*

Raimundo: ayudarme kim

Kimiko: tu te lo buscaste

Autora: ahora responder las preguntas

VynylDisc360: Hola mundo! Jajaja saves no puedo creerlo, todo el club de fans de Jack Spicer ha pasado por aqui. Decho Sparky y GumiStar, mis hermanas, me contaron de tu fic y la verdad es que me encanto! Preguntita para mi idolo y maestro, Jack, Hase poco estuve viendo la serie (no esa mierda de xiaolin chronicles) y ubo algo que me llamo la atención, en el capitulo cuando decides volverte bueno en el duelo se revela que tu traicionaste a los demas porque tenias miedo de fallar, pero ¿¡Hombre no ves que todo estaba saliendote perfecto!? Salvaste a los demas, y a los wu si te huvieras quedado de seguro todos confiarian en ti! ¿Porque tenias miedo en esos momentos? ¿O simplemente te sentias inseguro de lo que pudiera pasar mas adelante?

Disculpa por incistir pero realmente me huviera gustado verte como dragon elemental, la verdad es que me he leido todas las historias relacionadas, donde tu consigues algun poder nuevo, porque, seamos sinceros ¡Te lo mereces! pero mi verdadero sueño seria que te conviertas en un monje xiaolin pero aun si no cambias siempre seras mi idolo. Mi prima fue quien me mostro esta serie cuando tenia 5 y la verdad es que no tarde en darme cuenta de porque te tenia tanto cariño (De echo te adora, pero no le gusta decirlo todavia me la estoy tratando de convencer de que deje algun review para preguntarte algo ¿Podrias mandarle un saludo para que se decida a apuntarse? Con un besito quisas? XD ok no)

Autora: si todos estan aqui :) y me alegra de que te gustara

Jack: te dijo algo me sentía inseguro de lo que pudiera haber pasado después, jamas me convertiría en un monje xiaolin primero tendría que volar los cerdos

Autora: claro vamos jack deja el mensaje

Jack: prima de VynylDisc360 hola primero y si quieres puedes dejar comentarios o preguntarme lo que sea, no me importa que clase de pregunta sea

VynylDisc360: ¿Jack como te llevas con Megan? Se que al ser el mayor deves soportarla porque es menor Lo se, mi primita se la pasa sufiendo conmigo XD ¿Quien es el que me mejor te cae de los monjes? ¿Y quien es el peor? ¿Alguna vez te has dado cuenta de que tu y Wuya tienen muchas cosas en comun (No busco ofenderte)? Porque seamos sinceros, ambos se aprovechan de la gente cuando pueden, aunque la vieja no tiene tu carisma, ambos se especializan en algo de lo cual pueden crear secuases, en tu caso seria la robotica y la de ella la magia, tienen el pelo rojo y usan ese delineador debajo de los ojos (Lei en un sitio de Tumbrl que los cren parientes. AAAAAHH¡ Con solo pensarlo me vomito¡) ¿Aproposito podrias pisar a bean de mi parte? Que se muera¡ ¿Ah y patear a la bruja tambien? jejeje eso seria divertido (Autora porfavor defiendelo!) ¿El la escuela te molestaban mucho? ¿Porque no te gusta tener amigos? ¿De todos en el show quien es el mas sercano a se r tu mejor amigo? (Si no tienes ninguno yo lo sere con gusto, asi podria ser tu aprendiz del mal wuajajajaja XD plss enseñame mecanica nesecito subir mis notas en mates!) ¿Alguna vez te has imaginado en una relacion conn *escalofrio* minina? Wow ya se sono feo y dio cosa...

Ahora para el segundo cabron de la serie, Raimundo¡ ¿Amigo que deportes saves? ¿Saves alguna forma de ganar chicas? ¿Serias mi mentor en el arte del amor XD no es broma solo enseñame algunas maniobras con la pelota? ¿Que te gusta de Kimi?  
Y uno para Chase ¿Has pensado en cortarte el pelo? Pareces niña con ese peinado, aun que no negare que eres genial...  
¿Kimiko porque eres tan sexy? ¿Que es lo que mas te gusta de Raimundo?  
Adios! Se despide tu servidor!

Jack: con Megan me llevo bien, aunque a veces es molesta me llevo bien con megan , el que me cae mejor es omi y el peor es pedrosa, y no no me di cuenta de que me parecia a esa vieja bruja y estoy de acuerdo contigo de solo pensarlo quiero vomitar. ok con gusto lo hago, y tambien pateare a esa vieja bruja :)

Autora: tranquila nadie se va a meter con jackie, porque ellos saben que le espera

Jack: si me molestaban mucho, porque son fastidio y algunas personas solo quieren ser tu amigos por dinero, y el mas cercano diria que es omi y claro que quiero que seas mi amiga :D, JAMAS CON MININA NO , PRIMERO ME UNO A LOS XIAOLIN Y DESPUES ME MATO ANTES DE ESTAR CON ELLA,

Clay: creo que le debes quitar la mordaza a raimundo para que conteste la pregunta

Autota: ok *quitando le la mordaza a raimundo*

Raimundo: NO SOY CABRÓN, bueno el futbol, si se forma de ganar chicas, claro sere tu mentor el amor

Jack: lo dijo con sarcasmo pedrosa

Raimundo: ya lo se, y si te enseño algunas maniobras, lo que me gusta de kim seria sus ojos

Chase: estas diciendo que soy una chica con el cabello largo

Autora: no lo esta diciendo

Chase: y no me voy a cortar, me gusta mi cabello largo

Kimiko: lo que me gusta de raimundo seria veamos su sonrisa y no se porque soy sexy

Autora pasemos a la siguiente

OmI: antes de pasar a la siguiente donde estabas ayer

Autora; comprado ropa de estreno para el 24 y 31 de diciembre

N. Z. A: para Shadow pues mujer eres mi favorita (estas por demas que Kim sin ofender) eres una guerrera ayudame a raptar a Chase y nos lo repartimos jeje y por que te reuras a desirle padre a Chase?

Shadow: primero seria difícil de raptar a chase porque el ve todo y a todos, y no creo que le guste que lo acosen, jamas le diría padre a chase, porque no actúa como uno

N. Z. A: Sobre el reto quiero que sea enfrente del publico a mis respetos for you eres mi 2do amor platonico el primeri es Lloyd G. De ninjago seeeee aun asi gracias de todos modos por responder

Chase: mm

N. Z. A: Pa' Chase sabes que es el Chamiko? Crees que eres rikolino? Te reto a follar a Jack? -;;-, por ultimo si me matas volvere y te hare sufrir.

Chase: se que es el chamiko y no me gusta para nada

Kimiko; a mi tampoco

Chase: no creo en el rikolino, y con gusto lo are

Jack: que *sonrojado hasta las orejas*

Chase: bien jack iniciemos

N. Z. A: Para Chase. Oli cuando follaras a Jack? Si no nos dejas pones camara en ese momenta a la autora y a mi en ese dia me hacegurare de matarte y hacerte sufrir hasta en ultimo instante de tu terrible e insegnificante vida

Chase: ya lo voy a follar, y no dejare que ustedes pervertidas coloquen camaras

Autora: tranquila/o N. Z. A se como converse a chase :D

N. Z. A: Ol,desde hace un buen queria preguntar algo. Para Jack este pues me rentas a Chase?, por que eres adorable?, en un fanfic que uviera una orgia de Chack y de pedrosa y Salvador que harias?

Jack: claro que te lo rento, pero me lo devuelves en una pieza, si lo hubiera me voy rápido de hay, jamas estaria en una orgia con chase, pedrosa y salvador

Valkiria: Hola a todos! Bueno gracias por contestar mis preguntas.

Jack: suele ocurrir... que las personas con una baja autoestima no sean consientes de sus encantos.  
Chase: aww super romántico y sexy... Quiero verlos ** ! Bueno como sea  
Chase: EN QUE MOMENTO DE TUS 1500 aproximadamente AÑOS DE VIDA FUE QUE BESASTE A Wuya y POR QUE?!

Jack: enserio? . no sabia de eso

Chase; no nos veras y bese a wuya cuando tenia como 500 años

Autora: otra vez el malestar de imaginar a chase besando a wuya

AliceXS: ¡Saludos! Bueno, lo de los signos, sí, yo ya sé que hay unos que no se parecen a ellos porque los conozco y sé cuándo nacieron, son casos raros. Pero te refieres a la vida real, en ficción no tiene por qué aplicarse y si hablamos de casos ficticios, ¡sí coinciden! Están, por mencionar, Hermione Granger y Sara Sidle. Sin embargo, yo dije que era una opinión y te lo respetaba. Finiquito el tema, paso a las preguntas. ¡Oh qué lindo, mi Raimundo! Pero yo me refería a cuando te declarabas en la serie, porque si es detrás de cámaras nunca nos enteramos, sólo invítenme a su boda y resérvenme un asiento en la primera fila. ¿Podrías decirle eso a Raimundito y a Kimi-chan? Te lo agradecería. ¡Igual, dale las gracias de mi parte a Jackie lindo! Y también a Wuya y Dashi. Pasemos a las preguntas de hoy:

Autora; :D, bien iniciemos con tus preguntas

Kimiko: claro que estas invitada

Autora: claro

AliceXS: Para Chase: Mis respetos. ¿Si me río en serio me vas a matar? Por un lado me considero halagada de ser digna de tu atención, pero por otro no me asustas, si planeas matarme igual que lo has hecho con los monjes puedo estar tranquila. Has omitido una cosita, Chase, tú dirás que eres malo, pero malvada aquí SOY YO. Para ti, tengo una pregunta y un reto. La pregunta sería: Cuando Kim se disfrazó en Jack durante el episodio La Venganza de Hannibal, y se metió en aquel duelo contigo y Hannibal. Al final cuando oliste su perfume, ¿sabías que era Kim disfazada o en serio creíste que Jack usaba perfume de mujer?

En relación a mi reto, está penado en la ley el robo, no debiste robar la lanza del Maestro Monje Guan. Así que quiero que vayas con él y beses su cabeza calva o sus zapatos -tú eliges qué quieres besar-, y supliques ARRODILLADO: ¡Perdóname gran y poderosísimo Maestro Monje Guan! Y no te levantes hasta que Guan te dé su perdón. Nada de que Jack o cualquiera lo haga por ti disfrazado o te ayude. Tienes que ser TÚ. Si no cumples el reto, tu nuevo apodo será Pollito. Yo sé que me odias por todo esto que te hago pasar, pero no me importa en absoluto, ¡yo a ti sí te quiero!

Chase: si, si te ríes te mato, y no te estoy asustando, claro que pienso matarte como a los monjes, jaja nadie es mas malvado que yo, o genial ya van a empezar con los retos, que preguntas mas hay, mejor me callo, bueno sabia que era kimiko disfrazada de jack, porque jack huele diferente a kimiko. grr te odio

Autora: no es tan malo

Chase; claro porque tu no lo vas hacer

AliceXS: Para Omi: ¡Ay qué bonito mi amor! ¡Yo estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar! Así que tendrías más razones para luchar que Chase vuelva a Xiaolin. Me alegro que Chase, por lo menos, te haya construido una casita. No habrá cumplido sus responsabilidades como padre, pero algo es algo. Mi pregunta estúpida es la siguiente: ¿Pudiste conocer a la prima de Jack, Megan? Y de no ser así, ¿te gustaría conocerla? Ya sabes, la niña que Jack atrapó en una bola para roedores, ¡muy mal hecho Jackie! Sabes, se me acaba de ocurrir otra pregunta. La guardaré para la próxima.

Omi: me alegre de que estes bien señorita, a si vaya entonces si lo fuera, lo traeria al bando del bien, y si ya tenemos casa, y si tienes razon, no aun no la e conocido y si quiero conocer a la prima de mi mami

Jack: mmm

AliceXS: Para el Maestro Monje Guan: ¡Saludos! Mis respetos. ¡Encantada de conocerte al fin! Aunque tuviste poca participación, me gustó mucho tu actuación en El retorno del Maestro Monje Guan -aunque parecieras un general muy gruñón-. Fuiste por un tiempo el maestro de los monjes Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo y Clay, ¿desarrollaste algún tipo de favoritismo por uno de ellos? -fuera del tema que lo tuyo con Raimundo era un teatro-. Si la respuesta es sí, ¿por qué? Su desempeño, que te recordó a ti cuando eras joven, etc. Oye, para no evitar peleas entre ellos si quieres me lo susurras, prometo guardar el secreto. Me gustaría también verificar otra súper loca teoría de fans que te involucra a ti, pero te la haré en el siguiente capítulo.

Maestro Monje Guan: encanto tambien y gracias por hacer que chase me devolviera mi lanza, y no tengo favoritismo hacia ellos, los quiero a todos por igual, y bueno tal vez al que considere favorito es a omi porque me recuerda a mi cuando era pequeño

AliceXS: Para Hannibal Roy Bean: ¡Saludos! Mis respetos. Sabes, eres el personaje más odiado de Duelo Xiaolin, pero si te sirve de consuelo lo que te diga esta indefensa humana, a mí no me caes mal -a decir verdad, yo amo a todos los personajes-, creo que eres un gran villano y antagonistas así faltan, aunque te pasaste espiando los sueños del sexy Dragón del Viento -sé que es monje, pero mi admiración es muy fuerte-, me alegro que lo hayas hecho porque así pudimos ver qué sueña con Kimiko. ¡Gracias Hannibal por tantos momentos Raikiml! Y ¡cuidado si me contradices! El reto de Chase no es nada. Me gustaría que verificaras conmigo esta súper loca teoría de fans: A varios fanáticos, como a mí, nos hemos preguntado mil veces ¿cómo es que un frijol, de la noche a la mañana, pasa a ser parlante y encima malvado? Nos hemos planteado que alguna vez, hace muchísimo tiempo, fuiste un ser humano como nosotros y por tu ambición desmedidas hiciste pacto o te bebiste un brebaje -como la sopa de Lao Meng- vendiendo tu alma y digamos que te transformaste en lo que eres. Así que, quiero saber tu origen, ¿fuiste humano hace tiempo? ¿Cómo acabaste convertido en frijol? Y si fuiste frijol toda tu vida, ¿cómo fue que te volviste malvado?

¡Ya terminé! ¡Hasta pronto!

Hannibal: es la primera persona a la que le caigo bien, hey no me pase, quise saber cual es la debilidad de pedrosa y ahora se cual es, y de nada ahora todos saben que pedrosa esta enamorado de su compañera jejeje

Autora: deberias ser casamenteras

Hannibal: y si te contradigo que me pasara, no voy a responder eso, es mi vida privada y no te lo contare

GumiStar: Hola a todos! Antes que nada ¡Autora eres genial! ¡Gracias por subir esta serie de preguntas :D! De acuerdo ¿Omi te gusta Jack? Siempre los he visto muy cercanos -de echo creo que eres el unico que realmente se preocupa por el pobre Jackie-¿Te gustaria ser su novio en el futuro? ¿Jack cual fue tu primer invento? ¿¡Y cuando los vas a invitar a comer helados!? (Te has atrasado años! ¿Y si van me invitan?) ¿Te gusta Omi?¡Rai haste hombre y besa a Kim! ¡Ahora! ¿Clay tendrias una cita conmigo / (siquieres podemos comer costillas o carne asada es mi comida favorita)?

Autora: gracias GumiStar :D

Omi; no, veo a jack como un hermano o una figura maternal

Autora: que tierno

Omi: si me preocupo por el, porque los dos somos mejores amigos, soy su unico amigo y la unica persona que se preocupa por el

Autora; jackie *lo abraza*

Jack: mi primer invento seria hacer una bomba con un sacapuntas, y si quieres vamos mañana a comer helados, y claro que te invito. NOOO por dios no me gusta bola de queso,

Raimundo: soy hombre y la voy a besar * besa a kimiko*

Autora: woo

Clay: claro vaquera saldre contigo, dime que dia y vamos, claro lo que tu quieras comer lo comeré yo

Autora: sigamos

Sparky: Hola a todo el mundo! Soy nueva aqui pero tu serie de preguntas me atrajo asi que sin mas me gustaria poder participar en ellas w. Primero que nada saludo a mi personaje favorito desde los 9 años, Jack, de pequeña siempre me gustaste (como personaje nada romantico 7-7) me encantaba tu forma de ser, porque pese a lo mal que las cosas llegaran a salir tu no te rendias ¡Ademas que eres el villano mas adorable del mundo! Ademas creo que tienen un gran potencial oculto (despues de todo tu lograste conquistar el mundo del futuro en los ultimos episodios), con el tiempo estoy segura que te autosuperaras para transformate en el amo del mundo! (gracias por existir y alegrar mis días desde la infancia) Bueno en fin la pregunta que tengo es para Jack y a Omi (Mi segundo favorito, ternurita) ¿Que opinan del otro? ¿Que les gusta y a la vez no del otro? ¿Algunavez se han visto como hermanos? ¿Si pudieran comvertirse en hermanos (adopcion tal vez) lo harian? (Yo siempre los he visto como tal, es mas ustedes son como el Ying-Yang, pueden complementarse si trabajan juntos, para mi ustedes son el mejor equipo!). Omi ¿Como te encontro el marstro Fung? (me refiero cuando eras un bebe) Raimundo ¿Por que siempre estas molestando al pobre de Jack? ¿No ves que su vida ya es complicada?,eres mi tercer favorito, pero aun asi detesto a los brabucones (Y no me vengas con que es por el lado del bien, ya que a todos se les paso la mano con el pobre en los ultimos capitulos ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡El estaba indefenso! ¡Yya havia perdido y aun asi fueron a golpearlo! Por favor eso no es lo que hace un heroe! :( ). Kimiko ¿Te gusta el smash bros? ¿De ser asi jugarias conmigo? ¿Que amibo te gustaria (tengo a la mayoria)? Chase o Raimundo ¿Podrias enseñarme a usar la espada? (ya he tomado clases de Karate w). Ok eso es todo por ahora adiosy gracias por su tiempo.

Autora: gracias, yo me alegro cada dia que llegue mas respuestas a nuestros queridos personajes :D y participa todo lo que quieras

Jack: gracias Sparky, lo que opino de omi es que aunque sea una bola de queso, es una gran persona y un gran amigo, lo que no me gusta de omi es que tiene una cabeza grande y da muchos abrazos, lo que me gusta de omi es que se supera a si mismo cada dia, y si lo veo como a un hermano

Omi: lo que opino de jack bueno, es una persona admirable no importa que lo lastimemos, que lo golpeamos el siempre se levanta con una sonrisa y siempre quiere superarse, lo que no me gusta de jack es que es malvado, y lo que me gusta es su manera de superarse a si mismo en cada encuentro que tenemos :D

Jack: y si pudiéramos convertidos en hermanos lo haria

Omi: estoy de acuerdo con jack

Autora: ustedes son tan KAWAII

Omi: no me acuerdo mucho, pero no le e preguntado de como me encontró

Todos: jeje *con una gota al estilo anime*

Raimundo: porque me encanta fastidiarlo, jaja si su vida complicada, pero el es malvado, no es ningun indefenso ademas tienes a esos robots , bueno en eso tienes razon no lo hacemos los heroes, pero tenemos que calarnos que ellos nos golpe

Autora: porque ellos son malos, ustedes no

Kimiko: si me gusta y claro que quiero jugar contigo, el que mas te guste

Raimundo: claro que te enseño

Chase: no tengo tiempo para enseñarte

Autora: gracias a ti por las preguntas

psycho-san17: Hola de nuevo, hmm bueno primero quería decirle a todos que gracias por aguantarme, enserio gracias y seeverus-riddle claro te mando un mensaje privado para explicarte un poquito mejor eso de los signos, ahora si a lo que vengo pero respondan me sin temor a dios,que sea lo que el quiera!

Psycho-san17 para Hannibal: a mi no me amenaces alubia o te puede costar muy caro, te tengo muy bien vigilado y tu ni siquiera te has dado cuenta, pero ya ahora si te haré una pregunta seria...cuando le diste a chase la sopa que lo convertiría en lo que hoy es, en que carajos estabas pensando? no pensaste acaso que algún día podría llegar a traicionarte? y por que no planeaste algo para "suprimir" un poco su poder después de que atacaron a los monjes en es época, digo después de todo como lo dije antes eres un demonio y ya deberías de saber que no se debe de confiar ni en nuestra propia sombra y cuales son tus colores favoritos?

Hannibal: yo hago lo que se me de la gana, jaja bueno estaba pensando en tener un aliado fuerte que se me uniera y derrotar a los monjes y no pense que me traicionaria, buena idea la que me estas dando, pero primero tengo que hacer un plan para suprimir sus poderes, mis colorees favoritos son el negro y el rojo

Psycho-san17: Wuya: bien no se si esta pregunta ya te la hayan echo, pero igual y yo te la vuelvo a poner por que es una duda que me dejaron de un foro. ahí un rumor que dice que jack podría ser tu hijo o podría tener muy, pero muy poco de tu sangre(obviamente de que son familiares lejanos) esto es cierto o falso?y si tu eras la dragón del fuego, esto quiere decir que tus conocimientos sobre magia heylin no fue en el templo, si no en otro lugar y quiero saber donde y por quien?

Wuya: jack jamas seria hijo mio, cuando piensas que lo tuve si estaba encerrada en esa caja, obvio es falso, bueno e vivido mucho y no me acuerdo mucho, pero lo que me acuerdo es que yo tuve una maestra y de ella aprendí todo sobre la magia heylin

Pshycho-san17 para Autora: como es que empezaste a escribir? cual fue el primer foro al que entraste y cual fue el primer fic yaoi que leíste?

Autora: bueno a mi me encanta escribir desde que soy pequeña, pero empece a escribir historias como 4 años atrás, mi primer foro al que entre fue fanfiction y mi primer fic yaoi que leí fue uno de que Sesshomaru Taisho (de inuyasha) y Minato Namizake (de naruto) eran parejas, no me acuerdo el nombre, pero se que lei la historia, me gusto mucho y la guarde en mis favoritos, pero el primer yaoi que vi y me gusto fue junjou romantica, desde hay entre al mundo del yaoi

Psycho-san17 para Omi: hermoso omi dime una cosa, no te sientes todavia un poquito celoso de ping-pong? digo el es una cosita bella(para mi tu lo eres mas, no se por que). vi que te preguntaron que sentirias si supieras que chases es tu papa, asi que dime si este lo fuera te gustaria que jack fuera tu "mama" ?ya que tu y el son muy unidos.

Omi: no me siento celoso de ping-pong, jamas sentiria celos de el, aunque una vez lo senti pero después comprendí que no podia sentir celos de mi familia, y si chase esta con jack , y chase fuera mi padre me gustaria que jack fuera mi mami, jack siempre me cuida y si somos unicos, quiero que el sea mi mami

Autora: creo que voy a morir te tanta ternura

Psycho-san17 para Kimiko: tu padre tiene una gran empresa de tecnologia en japon, asi que obviamente tu siempre estas y/o sabes lo ultimo con respecto a la tecnologia, pero te gusta esta realmente como para seguir o manejar la empresa de tu padre algun dia o prefieres elegir otro camino?

Kimiko: bueno mi papa siempre me dices que yo tengo que elegir mi camino y eligir mis metas, yo eligiria otro camino, mi padre quiero lo mejor para mi, si es verme en otro camino con otra carrera el estara orgulloso de mi, que estar amargada, infeliz sin seguir mi camino

Psycho-san17 para Shadow: Echo, yo llevare una bara de fierro. ahora que sentiste al descubrir una parte de tu pasado? y por que confiaste en wuya osea ella es mas traicionera que jack(sin ofender hermoso y todo poderoso jack).

Shadow: cuando nos vemos, me sentí asustada por descubrir mi pasado y aunque chase me dijo que no confiara en wuya, termine de confiar en ella porque quiera saber mas de mi pasado,

Jack: tranquilo no me ofendo

Psycho-san17 para Chase/Hannibal: esta no es una pregunta, pero cuando me dijo chase que me mataria por mi indebido comentario(no lo resiste, mi impulso de idiotes pudo mas que yo) recorde un sueño en el que casualmente los dos estaban involucrados y casualmente los dos intentaban matarme en este chase tratando de matarme con heridas de gravedad(cortduras, desmembramiento de dos de mis dedos, bolas de fuego, etc) y tu frijol quitandome mi energia vital, por que para eso me queria matar chase para que su espiritu abitara mi cuerpo y destruir lo poco de ti, hasta que finalmente no se que carajos hiciste que hizo que se convirtiera en un gato negro de ojos verdes que termine queriendo y que casualmente en el maldito sueño se llamaba young! lo peor de esto no es eso lo que me levantara con un infarto, si no el echo de que el gato(chase) me trataba de la chi**** por que en el sueño estupido frijol me violaste e iba a tener un hijo de ti! de ti osea no! casi me muero cuando me levanto! eso no se hace, desde ese dia se intensifico mas mi odio hacia ti(antes te admiraba un poco77).  
yo se los aburri con mi historia, pero tenia que desahogarme, es que eso no se hace!  
bueno sin mas los veo despues y espero de cuiden :3

Chase: ok te perdono pero no mas comentarios de ese tipo

Hannibal: noooo quiero tener un hijo con una humana sucia T-T *siente ela latigo*

Autora; que dije de insultar a los lectores

Jack: sabes me lo imagine y ahora las tengo en mi cabeza las imagenes

Chase; sabes me agrado tu sueño, ojala tenga otro sueño como ese :D

Autora: vamos chase

Chase: a donde

Autora: ven ayudarme para que le quites las imagenes mentales a jackie

Chase: ok

Autora: vamos

Clay: parace que cuando nombra a spicer la autora se olvida de todos

Raimundo: esta obsesionada con spicer

Kimiko: en eso tienes razon

Raimundo; me pueden desatar

Omi: claro

* * *

 **y eso fue todo mis lectores/**

 **nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**

 **buenas noches**


	11. Chapter 11

**estamos de nuevo aqui**

* * *

Autora: estamos de nuevo aquí con pregunta nuevas

Jack: iniciemos

AliceXS: Ni hao! ¡Qué genial, actualizaste! Necesitaba reírme. Ya estoy aquí con más teorías súper locas de fans y preguntas -la gente se estará preguntando en sus casas sí en realidad son teorías de otras personas o si son inventadas por mí-. Bien ya que frijolín no contestó la pregunta porque se puso mañoso, autora no les des las gracias. ¡Vamos con los demás!

Hannibal; grrr

AliceXS: Bien, vamos a ver si la generación actual se comporta menos infantil que su antecesora -¿vieron? Los estoy desafiando-. Quiero que los monjes -o sea, Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay y Ping Pong- y el genio malvado de Jack se sienten juntos para responder colectivamente esta pregunta. ¡Anda! Ya han estado juntos antes, no es difícil a menos que quieran que ganen Dashi, Guan, Chase y Wuya cuando los cité. Es una pregunta sencilla y estúpida, ¿qué edades tienen? Imagino que para ustedes no debió haber pasado muchos años entre Xiaolin Showdown y Xiaolin Chronicles.

Jack: 16 años

Raimundo: 17 años

Omi: 15 años

Kimiko: 16 años

Clay: 17 años

Para Maestro Monje Guan: ¡Oh de nada, maestro, cuando quieras! ¡No me digas que de pequeño eras así de riguroso en tus entrenamientos! ¡Cielos, cada día trae una nueva sorpresa! -con el permiso de mi sabio Maestro Fung de tomar su frase-. Bien, todos los fans queremos saber cómo es que pudiste sobrevivir a 1500 años -Pollito se justifica con la sopa- y varios han postulado la teoría que el Gran Maestro Dashi te entregó las Arenas del Tiempo para dárselas a Omi y que volviera a su casa, pero ya se había ido así que fuiste tras él. Creo que mi pregunta se sobreentiende, pero igual la repito ¡¿cómo sobreviviste a mil quinientos años?!

Maestro Monje Guan: bueno sobreviví porque todos estos mil quinientos años estaba escondido para que chase no me matara

Raimundo: enserio maestro guan

Maestro Monje Guan: si, mientra estaba escondido trabajabas , así ganaba comida, agua y estaba en el templo pero escondido así que chase nunca me encontró

Para Omi: ¡Qué lindo mi cuchurrumín! Sabes, lo decía porque ella parece que tiene tu misma edad y pienso que podrían relacionarse mejor, porque tus camaradas son adolescentes -con excepción de Ping Pong que es un pelín más joven- y ni digo lo que hacen el fandom. Quería preguntar, de aquí a cuando crezcas ¿quién es tu modelo a seguir o a quién admiras más: el Gran Maestro Dashi o el Maestro Fung? Digo, porque con ellos tienes mayor cercanía. ¡Ahí nos vemos, corazón!

Omi: mi modelo a seguir es el GRAN MAESTRO DASHI

Dashi: toma eso guan

Maestro Monje Guan: enserio joven omi quiere ser como dashi

Omi: si maestro, quiero ser como el gran maestro dashi

Autora: parece que el maestro guan tiene un aura de tristeza a su alrededor

Dojo: tranquila se le pasara

Autora: aaa, joder de donde apareciste

Dojo: jejeje no te diré

Para Chase: Hoy te dejé de último para castigarte. Sí cómo no, por amor a los clavos de Cristo, sé hombre y admite que un niño y su cuadrilla de adolescentes te han pateado el culo no una ¡si no más de tres veces! No puedes ni matar ni a una pantuflas de conejo. "Grrr te odio", ¡¿te enfadas conmigo?! Yo no quería hacer esto, pero tú me has forzado *se aclara la garganta y pone voz de bebé chillona* ¡Ohhhhhhh, ¿acaso Chasito necesita una cosquillita para reír malévolamente?! ¿Onta Chasito? ¡¿Onta?! ¿Aquí? ¡No está! ¡¿Onta Chasie?! ¡¿Onta ese niño bonito con cabello de princesa?! ¡Tampoco aquí! ¿Estará aquí? ¡Síííííííííííííííí, está aquí! ¡Muack, muack! *se aclara la garganta y pone voz normal*.

Chase: grrr

Autora: jackie protegerme

Jack: no tu a mi

Raimundo: esta apunto de transformarse

Autora: aqui no chase

Chase: grr

Autora: nooo mis cosas T-T , ¿porque?

Ahora sí, pasemos a la pregunta. Es muy sencilla, ¿cuándo fue que decidiste unirte a los Monjes Xiaolin o por qué Dashi decidió reclutarte? ¡Ojo, me refiero cuando fuiste bueno! Algunos fans piensan que es porque el frijolín mató a tus padres y te apegaste a los monjes para buscar venganza, no cumplió tus expectativas, y te fuiste. No suena mal, pero hay algo que me hace ruido. Lo total es que ya sabemos por qué decidiste ser malo, ahora cuando fuiste bueno.

¡Listo, de paso gracias a todos! ¡Bonito día! :D

Chase: el idiota de dashi decidió reclutarme y como no tenia un lugar donde vivir y ademas quería ser un monje me fui con ellos, quería una vida tranquila, pero no fue tan tranquila,

Autora: ahora pasemos a la ultima pregunta del dia

N. Z. A: Soy ella. Pues gracias, pobre de ti Jacki pues hay un haci y valla que Chase lo disfruta. Jack mejor no me lo prestes, Escritora a mi me gusta Junjou Romantica!¿Que es lo que mas te gusta del yaoi?

Jack: genial :D que estés aquí y de nada

Chase: lo disfruto muy bien

Jack: pero ya te lo iba a prestar

Autora: si junjou romantica fue mi primer yaoi y cuando lo vi me enamore del anime

Raimundo: pervertida

Autora: tranquilo rai que hay yaoi tuyo y de salvador cumo

Raimundo: ¿QUE?

Autora: si, hay historia donde tu y salvador cumo son pareja :3

Kimiko: RAI *raimundo se desmayo*

Autora: el drama, el romance, me gusta todo sobre el yaoi, y a ti que te gusta mas del yaoi?

* * *

 **eso fue todo nos vemos en otro capitulo**


	12. Chapter 12

**estamos de nuevo** **aquí**

* * *

Autora: bien estamos aquí nuevo :D

Jack: y tenemos unas preguntas

Lidya Schattenspiel: ¡Hola, hola! Bueno, antes que nada, perdón por tardarme en hacerte preguntas, andaba un poco atareada actualizando historias y demás. Ojala me perdones.

En fin, aquí mis preguntas:

Autora: tranquila te perdono, yo tambien e estado ocupada

Para Chase: Por ahí hay fans, me incluyo entre ellos, que tenemos la teoría de que Dashi es tu hermano ¿es cierto? de no ser así, mínimo dime como era tu relación con Dashi.

Chase: el tarado de dashi jamas seria mi hermano

Dashi; como que tarado

Chase; si tarado, mi relación con dashi es fraternal aunque el sea un idiota, lo quiero como a un hermano mayor

Para Jack: Tengo que decirte que eres como mi personaje favorito de todos los tiempos ¡Te amo, Jack! Si fuera hombre te secuestraría y me pondría toda romántica contigo 7w7 En fin, antes de que cierto lagarto se me enoje, ahí va mi pregunta ¿alguna vez tuviste una fase rebelde o algo así? Ya sé que eres gótico y eso, pero aun así; es que en mis historias me gusta ponerte medio rebelde, sobre todo aquí con Aliento de dragón

Jack: gracias Lidya Schattenspiel

Chase: alejarte de MI jack

Jack: si tuve una faceta de rebeldía hace como dos meses o eran tres jeje, creo que a chase no le gusto que le dijera aliento de dragón

Autora: jajaja

Para Kimiko: ¿Eres fujoshi o te gusta el yaoi aunque sea un poco? Ya sé que no lo aceptarías nunca con tu querido Raimundo, pero como eres japonesa pensé en preguntar.

Kimiko: bueno me gusta el yaoi pero no me e involucrado con las fujoshi, bueno te diré algo un día hice una historia yaoi de raimundo con salvador cumo y dejarme decirte que me gusto mucho la historia que hice

Raimundo: QUE TU QUE

Kimiko: si rai lo siento, pero la tentación de escribir la historia era muy fuerte

Para Dashi: ¿Eso de ser Gran Maestro era muy difícil? Digo, supongo que era una gran responsabilidad y no te dejaba mucho tiempo libre.

Dashi: si es muy difícil ser un gran maestro, a veces quisiera no ser un gran maestro y tener tanta responsabilidades. pero bueno soy el gran maestro, tengo que hacer lo que tengo que hacer y es ayudar, proteger entre otras cosas. y no no me deja tiempo libre ni para ir al cine T-T

Y por ultimo para Shadow: ¿Considerarías la idea de salir conmigo? Soy fan tuya! Debo de admitir que Xiaolin Chronicles no me gusto mucho, pero tu te volviste mi personaje femenino favorito (lo siento, Kimiko) y me encantaría salir a algun lado contigo, no sé, a matr gente ¿que dices? (P.D: Que no te importe lo que Papá Chase diga, nos escapamos).

Bueno, esas serían mis preguntas ¡Nos vemos!

Shadow: claro que quiero salir contigo :) , que día quieres salir a matar persona y no te preocupes por chase que jack lo va a entretener muy bien

Chase; tu no iras a un lugar joven

Shadow: jack

Jack: vamos chase deja salir a shadow con su amiga y tu y yo vamos a divertir

Chase: quiero que llegues temprano joven

Shadow: si señores

Autora: tranquila shadow jack lo va a entretener hasta mañana así puedes llegar tarde ^-^

Raimundo: hasta luego

* * *

 **eso fue todo espero que le aya gustado**


	13. Chapter 13

**hola mis lectores estamos de nuevo** **aquí**

* * *

Autora: bien comencemos

N. Z. A: Shadow y Kimiko ¿Cual de las dos tiene los pechos mas garandes? XD JEJEJ ¿Escritora puedes hacer un especial para mi? Es que ya casi cumplo años.

Shadow: yo los tengo mas grande que kimiko

Kimiko: eso es mentira

Raimundo: disculpa que me meta kimiko, pero shadow lo tiene mas grande que tu

Autora: claro N. Z. A, claro que haré un especial para tu cumpleaños, dime que quieres que haga y lo are, una pregunta cuando es tu cumpleaños para publicar así el especial :D

N. Z. A: El fic de la orgia se llama losers and lizards es de Suriee ¿Shadow te gusta el yaoi? ¿Jack te gusta el pollo frito? ¿Rai por que eres un odioso? ¿Chase te crees sexy? ;; ¿Kim te molesto que dijera que Shadow es mejor que tu?

Shadow: no no me gusta, no tengo tiempo para ver yaoi

Jack: mm voy a leer la historia y te diré que opino, y si me gusta el pollo frito

Raimundo: no soy odioso, omi lo es

Chase: no se porque soy tan sexy

Kimiko: no me moleste, tranquila :), aunque me moleste un poco que lo dijeras, pero solo fue un poco

N. Z. A: Chase cuando vas a cumplir tu reto?!, eres una maldita niña con no bueno Jack y Shadow ¿quieren ir con migo por un helado?, ¿Shadow alguna vez te gusto Chase? Sin ofender

Chase: lo cumplo cuando la autora haga el especial, grr

Jack: claro

Shadow: yo voy , JAMAS me gustaría el, primero me lanzo de un acantilado, despues les doy mis huesos a los felinos

N. Z. A: Bueno lo que me gudta del yaoi el hardware si me pobgo a babear con mi amiga, bueno Jack ¿por que no te imajinas como seme y Chase como uke? No vez que tu isiste que Chase pusiera un huevo XD

Jack: es que nunca me imaginaria de seme y a chase de uke,

Chase: primero muerto antes de que ser uke -_-

Jack: es por eso, es que chase no tiene actitud de ser uke y yo no tengo actitud para ser semen

Autora: eso fue todo, quien quiere que en el siguiente capitulo aparezca los felinos de chase? y también Le Mine?

* * *

 **eso fue todo, nos vemos luego**


	14. Chapter 14: Especial

**holaaa mis amores aquí, estamos de nuevo, bien, aquí no sera respuestas, aquí pondré una historia corta y con lemon, Feliz cumpleaños N. Z. A y aquí esta tu especial, bien comencemos,**

 **quien quiere que publique la historia de chase y jack aquí. yo tengo una historia de esta pareja en wattpad quien quiere que la publique aquí en fanfiction**

 **Sparky gracias por decirme sobre el pequeño error ya lo corregí n.n**

* * *

Jack estaba en su laboratorio reparando a sus robots, tenia una música pegadiza, esta tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo miraba mover sus caderas de una manera sensual, el que miraba a jack es nada mas ni menos que chase young

Si sigue moviéndose así no me aguantare - pensó chase viendo a jack moverse al ritmo de la música, haciendo que olvidara por lo que estaba hay

Minutos antes

Chase young veía como jack perdía de nuevo contra los monjes xiaolin, suspiro con frustración, vio como jack se para se limpiaba sus ropas, jack se dio cuenta de que chase lo miraba y vio donde estaba, chase lo miro con odio, jack tembló de miedo se dirigió a su jef y se fue de hay, chase se fue a su ciudadela a meditar por unas cuentas horas, cuando de repente una de sus felinos le trago la comida

Amo aquí esta su comida - le dijo el felino a chase, dejo la comida aun lado y salio de la sala de meditación, chase se quedo pensando un rato hasta que decidió comer , después de comer fue a entrenar con sus felinos, vio a sus felinos hablando

Que hora es - les pregunto a sus felinos que lo miraron

Las 4.30 mi señor - dijo uno de sus felinos sorprendiéndolo, a las 3:00 jack siempre lo visitaba, pero no a sentido su presencia por ninguna parte, eso era raro siempre spicer llegaba a las 3:00 pero hoy no llegaba, que le pasaba a spicer fue lo que pensó el lord dragón, se tele transporto a la mansión spicer, cuando llego no vio que jack estuviera por ningún lado, así que se dirigió al laboratorio del chico, cuando llego vio que jack no le presto atención porque tenia música fuerte y vio que jack se movía al rimo de la música, cuando de repente empezó a sonar una canción, que hizo que jack aumentara el movimiento de sus caderas moviendo la sensualmente, haciendo que los ojos de chase brillaran con lujuria

Jack estaba tan concentrado en reparar su robots que no se dio cuenta de que lo abrazaron por la espalda y que unos labios besaban su cuello con pasión haciendo que soltara gemidos de placer

A quien eres aa - dijo entre gemidos, los besos se hacian intensos besaba su parte sensibles y las manos recorría su cintura

Acaso no me reconoce spicer - dijo chase con voz ronca tocando la cintura de jack que soltaba pequeños gemidos

Chase - dijo jack sorprendido de que su ídolo, su amor platónico estuviera, besando su cuello con pasión

Chase lamia el cuello de jack hasta llegar a la oreja de este, dando una mordida al lóbulo de la oreja. Haciendo que jack soltara un pequeño gemido - eres delicioso spicer nunca pensé que seria tan delicioso - dijo bajando su boca al cuello de jack dando una mordida en este dejando una marca roja

Aaa - dijo jack soltando un gemido

Chase: jack mi hermoso jack - dijo besando los labios del pelirrojo

Jack: aahh chase - dijo entre suspiro

Chase: mi jack te are disfrutar - dijo dando besos por su boca bajando hasta su cuello, dando laminas,besos,mordisco una y otra vez

Jack: aahhh..chase - dijo jack suspirando, jack le quito la camisa y paseaba sus manos por la espada de chase

Chase : vaya estas muy ansioso para tu primera vez- dijo mordiendo el cuello de jack

Jack: aaah como sabes que es mi primera vez - dijo suspirando antes las acaricias de su lord dragón

Chase: simplemente lo se - dijo mirando a los ojos rojos llenos de pasión

Chase: te are disfrutar y te juro que no te levantaras por una semana de la cama - dijo con una sonrisa coqueta para devorar sus labios en un abriento beso

Jack: aa - dijo jack siendo sorprendido por el beso

Chase le quito a jack la ropa desesperadamente y empezo a besar el cuello de jack sacando gemidos al pelirrojo , jack mordio, beso y lamio el lobulo de la oreja y acariciaba el pecho de jack cuidadosamente y lo besaba y siguio dando besos mariposas hasta bajar por su vientre y le quito la ropa interior que traia, subio su cara y empezo a besar un peson mientra con una de su mano movia otro

Jack: AHHH..CHASE AH- dijo jack soltando suspiro

Chase : te gusta - dijo traviesa mente y dejo el peson hasta dejarlo duro y izo lo mismo con el otro peson, hasta dejarlo duro a los dos y beso a su jack en la boca

Jack tumbo a chase y se puso encima de el y empezo a repatir besos por su cuello y su torso, sus manos se paseaba por todo el cuerpo de su pareja

Chase: jack ahh sigue - dijo chase suspirando y jack le quito el pantalón junto a su ropa interior y agarro el miembro de jack y empece a la merlo y mover lo de arriba hacia abajo - ahhhh jack - dijo chase suspirando

Jack: si chase - dijo jack con una sonrisa coqueta a su príncipe del mal

Chase: dejarme darte placer - dijo el lord dragón al chico que lo miro y se acostó abajo con chasen cima

Jack: si aa chase - dijo con los ojos lloroso

Chase bajo su cara al miembro de jack y empezo a moverlo de arriba hacia abajo y despues se lo metio a la boca

Jack: AHHH CHASE AHH SE - dijo dando un grito de placer, chase dejo el miembro de jack y subió su rostro y beso a jack en los labios mientras que con su mano tocaba el miembro de jack , mientras este se retorcía en placer - AHH CHASE POR AH FAVOR - dijo dando suspiro de placer llevo tres de sus dedos a la boca de jack y este empezó a lamer los dedos de chase, mientras este besaba el cuello de jack

Chase: e stas listo jack - dijo quitando sus tres dedos

Jack: si ...chase - dijo entrecortado, chase llevo sus tres dedos y los metio en la entrada de jack y empezo a moverlos en circulos - ahh ..se ya es..toy ahh listto - dijo jack

Chase : bien - dijo y saco sus dedos y metio su mienbro de un solo golpe que causo dolor y placar a ambos

Jack: aaa...cha...asee..a..por..aa..favor... - dijo jack entre gemidos de placer

Chase: por favor ¿que? - le pregunto mordiendo la oreja de jack

Jack: ahh mas ... - dijo jack se moria de placer que le daba chase

Chase: tus deseos son ordenes - dijo y aumento las embestida ahora eran rápidas y precisas, chase le dio en el punto de placer de jack haciendo que vea estrellas por el placer que sentía

Jack: aaahhh yya ahh no ..aahh guan...- dijo jack abrazando a chase y clavando sus uñas en la espalda de el

Chase: aah estoy cerca mi jack - dijo en un susurro

Jack: yo tambien ahh - dijo jack y chase dios las ultimas embestida y los dos se corrieron al mismo tiempo, chase callo encima de jack y lo beso

Chase : te amo jack - dijo chase, sorprendiendo a jack que empezo a llorar de felicidad y salio del interior de jack y se a costo a su lado y lo atrajo en un abrazo

Jack: yo igual - dijo y los dos se abrazaron

Se quedaron minutos en silencio hasta que jack decidió hablar

Jack: enserio me amas chase - dijo mirando los ojos dorados

Chase: yo nunca miento spicer - dijo serio chase viendo a jack que aparto la mirada

Jack: entonces porque me tratas de esta manera - dijo jack empezando a llorar

chase se quedo sin habla, no sabia que decir, miro a jack llorando, por una vez en su inmortal vida ni sabia que hacer - jack yo - dijo chase acercándose a jack que lo miro con ojos lloroso

Jack: porque me lastima tanto chase, yo te amo y tu solo me lastimas cada vez con tu desprecio - dijo jack bajando la mirada, siente una mano levantar su barbilla y ve que chase lo mira con intensidad

Chase; jack yo te amo, enserio te amo - dijo mirando al pelirrojo

Jack: si me amas porque me desprecia - dijo jack viendo al lord dragón

Chase: porque no quiero que los monjes te dañen - dijo tocando la mejilla blanca - e ocultado mis sentimientos asía ti para que no te lastimaran jack, no quiero verte muerto - dijo abrazándolo fuertemente contra su pecho - si tu mueres jack mi vida no tendría sentido - dijo tomando con su mano derecha el rostro de jack, se acerco lentamente al rostro de jack, y pego su frente contra la del pelirrojo - te amo spicer - dijo besando los labios de jack en un beso lleno de amor y cariño

Jack: yo también te amo chase - dijo pasando sus manos por el cuello de chase profundizando el beso, chase beso el cuello de jack haciendo que este soltara suspiro de placer - chase aa - dijo jack

Chase: quieres repetir - dijo con una sonrisa coqueta mirando al pelirrojo que se sonrojo, jack salto a los brazos de chase y lo beso apasionadamente - ese beso significa que es un si - dijo chase con una sonrisa divertida

Jack: SI chase - dijo jack feliz, chase lo abrazaba por la cintura acercándolo mas a su cuerpo - te amo - dijo dándole una sonrisa calidad

Chase: igual spicer - dijo dándole un beso apasionado y una nueva ronda de amor y pasión volvía a surgir entre dos personas que se aman como ningún otro día, destinados a estar juntos para toda la eternidad

 **fin**

* * *

 **que te pareció N. Z. A ¿?, espero que te aya gustado :D de nuevo feliz cumpleaños pasarla bien, y ustedes mis lectores que les pareció la historia ¿?, espero que le aya gustado a ustedes tambien :D**

 **nos vemos pronto**

 **se despide**


	15. Chapter 15

**hola estamos aquí de nuevo ^-^**

* * *

N. Z. A: OwO me mataste de tanta dulzura 3 felicidades Jack ya no eres virgen jaja y Chase no lo rompas a la mitad -3- bueno me encantó y una pregunta ¿Jack, que tal dolio?

Autora: me alegra de que te gustara N. Z. A

Jack: si me dolió mucho, no creo poder caminar por una semana

Chase: no te quejes, sabes que lo disfrutaste

Autora: si lo disfruto mucho :3

Sparky: ¡Wow amiga tu si que actualizas rápido! Tu si eres alguien responsable con tus historias, no es por ofender a otros, pero hay algunas personas que nunca terminan sus historias :"( y por lo general siempre son las buenas.

En fin, gracias por responder mis preguntas la vez pasada (No había tenido tiempo de leer nada todavía estaba con los exámenes finales la semana pasada.), por cierto tu Chack fue precioso 0/0 (Aun que cometiste un pequeño error, entre la narración en vez de nombrar a Chase nombraste a Sesshomaru XD pero no importa a todos nos llega a pasar. Por cierto tambien soy fan de Inuyasha, pero me voy mas por el InuyashaxKagome ).

Aquí vengo con otras preguntas que quisiera hacerles a los muchachos, ok todo el mundo ¿Cual es su platillo y postre preferido? ¿Y estación favorita? Chase, como no tiene caso preguntarle a los monjes o a Jack quisiera saber ¿Cual es tu shen gon wu favorito? y si no tienes alguno al menos menciona alguno que si te interese o llame la atención, para Wuya la misma pregunta ¿Cual es tu favorito?  
Clay, ¿Cuales eran las labores que tenias en tu casa? Wuya, ¿Siempre te dedicaste a la brujería o antes tenias una vida humana? Si es asi, ¿Por que comenzaste a practicar la brujeria? Jack, ¿Como conseguiste tus googles?, me refiero si alguien te los obsequio, por es bien sabido por los fans que el heli-back fue un regalo de tu abuela.

Bueno, todo por ahora,y autora, antes de marcharme te recomiendo que visites esta pagina en Tumblr:  
Aquí hay muchos dibujos de xiaolin showdown (De los monjes y Jack), te vas a reír te lo aseguro XD, también hay muchas parejas (entre ellos), te aviso de ante mano por si no te gusta la idea. Adiós, te veo en el próximo capitulo ;3.

Autora: si ya lo corregí, enserio gracias por decirme sobre el error, y si amo a sesshomaru el es sexy, condenadamente sexy, y a mi me gusta las parejas extrañas me voy a pasar por hay y después te digo que tal

Jack: mi postre favorito es el pudin, y mi estación favorita es el invierno y a mi me gusta cualquier platillo

Autora: mi postre favorito es la torta de chocolate, mi platillo preferido pabellón criollo venezolano, y mi estación favorita es el verano

Chase: mi platillo preferido es Onigiri, mi postre favorito es dango, mi estación favorita es el verano

Omi: a mi me gusta comer todo y mi estación favorita otoño

Raimundo: mi platillo favorito es vatapa , mi postre favorito es brigadeiros

Kimiko: mi estacion favorita es primavera, mi postre favorito es flan delicioso con cacao puro, mi platillo favorito es pollo kung pao

Clay: mi estación favorita es el verano, mi postre favorito es el flan de calabaza y caramelo, mi platillo favorito es pescado frito aunque me gusta comer lo que sea

Chase: mi shen gon wu favoritos son el ojo de águila y la Fuente De Whi

Wuya: mi shen gon wu favorito es las Garras Del Tigre Dorado

Clay: alimentar a los cerdos, bañarlos

Wuya: me dedique a la brujería desde que era joven, aunque cuando era niña era normal, pero después de cumplir los 12 años desde esa edad empece a practicar brujería, e vivido muchos años que no me acuerdo porque la empece a practicar

Jack: bueno mis googles los conseguí fue por mi madre, un día los dos esta vamos caminando y los vi en una tienda, me gustaron tanto que le dije a mi mama que los compráramos, los compre y el resto es historia

Autora: yo pensé que te lo dio alguien mas

Jack: como quien ¿?

Autora: como un familiar

Jack: no

Autora: oye jack , tengo una duda desde hace tiempo

Jack: dime

Autora; que relación tienes con Le Mine

Chase: explicar spicer

Jack: Le Mine y yo solo somos amigos

Autora: :3 enserio porque hay historia de ustedes dos como pareja

Jack: te dije, Le Mine y yo solo somos amigos, yo solo amo a una persona y es chase

Autora: bueno no te enojes solo era una duda

Chase: nadie me quitara a Mi jack

Autora: si nadie te lo quitara

* * *

 **eso es todo, nos vemos luego**


	16. Chapter 16

**estamos de nuevo aquí**

* * *

N. Z. A: Yey actualizaste despues de casi 10 dias lo cual es raro de ti bueno las pregunta ¿Jack te gusta el anime? Si es asi ¿te gusta ataque a loa titanes?, ¿Chase te gustaria ser japones?

Autora: N. Z. A estaba ocupada en mi otra pagina y por eso me tarde

Jack: si me gusta mucho el anime, nunca lo e visto pero dice que es bueno el anime

Autora: yo vi el trailer del anime y joder es muy bueno :D

Chase: si me gustaría

N. Z. A: :Me falto algo un reto Cumo y Rai dense un beso franses :) a y aparato es inutil del frijol ¿ Con quien te casarias con Le mime o Guan? No existe otra respuesta :D

Raimundo: jamas

Salvador Cumo: es un reto hay que hacerlo

Autora: si no lo haces rai te are algo muy malo

Salvador Cumo se acerco a raimundo lo agarro por la cara y le dio un beso francés enfrente de todos

Autora; woo eso fue como decirlo

Kimiko: fantástico

Autora: exacto

Kimiko: hasta tome fotos

Raimundo: queee

Autora: pasármela

Kimiko: toma

Autora: genial ^-^

Hannibal: elijo a Le mine, prefiero casarme con el mimo antes que guan

Autora: parece que Le mine escribió algo. no quiero casarme contigo

Jack: hay amigo lo siento por ti de verdad

Le mine: T-T

Autora: pobre Le mine

* * *

 **eso es todo por hoy ^-^**


	17. Chapter 17

**estamos de nuevo aquí**

* * *

Autora: hola mi gente, empecemos con las preguntas

Psycho-san17: Hola soy psycho-san17!

Si soy yo volví! Quien haya pensado del lado Heylin o Xioline que la hormiga deforme y rara de Hannibal me asesino se equivoco! Soy inmortal buajajaj, bien veo que se actualizo mucho desde mi partida, pero eso no quiere decir que no lei los capítulos, pero cono sea al punto de esto. Primero que nada hola a todos en especial a la autora, ahora si mis preguntas!

Autora:si tuvieras la oportunidad de vender tu alma(a quien quieras) por que la cambiarías?Que clase de animes te gustan y que clase de series?.

Jack:Lo más pervertido(sexualmente hablando ya en el acto)que te haya echo chase?

Chase:Tu fantasía con jack?10cosas que te gusten de el?

Omi:hola hermosura yo solo quería saludarte y decirte que te amo hermosa bolita de azúcar*-*

Raimundo:Que es lo que piensas sobre que tu y cumo te ganaste ciertas cosas en "similitud"?

Kimiko:alguna vez soñaste en ser cono tu hermana, ya sabes una espía universal y así?

Hannibla:O si chícharo no me olvido de ti77

Como sea, por que apesar de que eutanasia te a engañado miles de veces sigues dejando que vuelva con Togo cuando está claro que solo te usa cuando quiere? Digo tu eres más de me traicionas y saldrás muy lastimado, no muerto pero si deseando estarlo, así que por que aun dejas que haga esas cosas?

Y creo que eso es todo sin más me voy y los veo después *desaparece sutilmente en la osucridad*

Hannibal: grr porque tuviste que aparecer

Autora: callarte hannibal. ahora di que lo sientes

Hannibal: lo siento

Autora; la cambiaría por YAOI y CHOCOLATE, me gusta el anime yaoi, un poco el gore, los animes románce , me gusta los animes de pelea-accion como dragon ball z, naruto, Rurouni Kenshin, inuyasha, te puedo decir los animes que e visto son pocos animes que e visto, no me e entrado así al mundo del anime, ve en mi perfil y veras los animes incluyendo a los animes yaoi que e visto, son pocos animes que e visto y las serie me gusta cualquier tipo de series pero que sera muy buenas y que me llamen la atención, rara vez yo veo series, la única seria que veo es mentes criminales

Jack: lo pervertido que me a hecho chase seria, una vez el se quedo en mi casa yo me estaba bañando tranquilamente cuando siento que alguien entra y me abraza y me toca descaradamente, me volte y vi a chase sonriendo con una sonrisa descarada, diciéndome si lo podíamos hacer en el baño

Autora: y que paso ¿?

Jack: lo golpe y salid corriendo de hay, eso fue lo mas pervertido que chase hizo

Chase: tengo muchas fantasías con jack, pero seria un fastidio nombrarlas, las cosas que me gusta de jack seria, 1 cuando me dice te amo cuando estamos en el acto , 2 su cuerpo, 3 su sonrisa, 4 su cabello, 5 me gusta que sea sumiso, 6 jack es leal a mi y nunca me traicionaría

Autora: te falta 4 cosas mas

Chase: 7 su personalidad, 8 amo sus sonrojos cuando me ve sin camisa o le dijo cosas sucias, 9 sus ojos rojos y 10

Omi: gracias

Raimundo: cumo y yo no nos parecemos *la autora le pega con el látigo en la cabeza*

Autora: idiota lee bien la pregunta

Raimundo: no quiero responder eso

Clay: porque ¿?

Raimundo: porque la pregunta tiene doble sentido

Omi: porque dice que la pregunta tiene doble sentido

Autora; mejor que no lo sepas omi

Kimiko: no queremos arruinarte tu inocencia si lo sabes omi

Autora: apoyo a kimiko

Kimiko: respondiendo a tu pregunta, si una vez quise ser como mi hermana pero eso fue cuando era pequeña

Jack: donde se fue fréjol ¿?

Autora: no otra vez,

Raimundo: se escapo

Autora: no fue a china, claro que se escapo

Raimundo: no tenias que hablar con sarcasmo

Autora: tengo que atar a ese fréjol para que no se escape

Wuya: yo te ayudo

Autora: AAAHH, joder de donde apareciste

Wuya; jaja, por hay, yo te ayudo atarlo cuando lo encuentres

Autora: ok wuya

N. Z. A: Jaja gracias soy un demonio pero que hay que desir casi vómito arcoiris TuT super kajuai ¿Jack te paresio el fic de Suriee? Jack canta Worl is mine de Hatsune Miku y Chase canta Ilevan polka de la misma.

Jack; me encanta todos las historias de Surrie ^-^

Autora: canta, canta, canta

Jack: esta bien cantare

Raimundo; que horror cantara

Jack: Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA

Sou-yu atsukai KOKORO-ete  
Yone

Sono-ichi  
Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto  
Sono-ni  
Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?  
Sono-san  
Watashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto  
Wakatta ra migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-site!

Betsuni wagamama nante itte nain-dakara  
Kimi ni KOKORO kara omotte hoshii no KAWAII tte

Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA  
Kiga-tsuite ne e ne e  
Mataseru nante rongai yo  
Watashi wo dare-dato omotte runo?  
Mou! nan-daka amai-mono ga tabetai!  
Ima suguni yo?

Oh, check one two... Ahhhhhh!

Ketten? KAWAII no machigai desho  
Monku wa yurushi-masen no  
Anone? watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? chottoo...  
A, soreto ne? shiroi Ouma-san kimatte-ru desho?  
Mukae ni kite  
Wakatta-ra kashi-zuite tewo totte "OHIME-SAMA"tte

Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara  
Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte iino yo?

Sekai de watashi dakeno OUJI-SAMA  
Kiga tsuite hora hora  
Otete ga aite masu  
Mukuchi de buaiso na OUJI-SAMA  
Mou, dousite? kiga tsuite yo hayaku  
Zettai kimi wa wakatte nai!... wakatte nai wa...

Ichigo no notta Shortcake  
Kodawari tamago no torokeru pudding  
Minna, minna gaman shimasu  
Wagamama na ko dato omowa-nai de  
Watashi datte yareba-dekiru mon  
Atode koukai suru wayo

Touzen desu! datte watashi wa  
Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA  
Chanto mitete yone dokoka ni icchau yo?  
Fui-ni dakishime-rareta kyuuni sonna eh?  
"HIKARERU(;1) abunai yo"sou-itte soppo muku kimi  
... kocchi noga ABUNAI wayo

Oh, Hey Baby

Chase: woo jack tiene una voz hermosa

Kimiko: spicer woo

Clay: vaquero que voz hermosa

Jack: gracias

Autora: ahora le toca a chase cantar

Chase; no cantare

Jack: anda chase canta y te dejo hacerme todo lo que quieras

Chase: todo lo que quiera

Jack: si

Chase; cantare

Autora; si chase young cantara

Chase: A lapp tapp tapp kariri kariri

Labba dip dan din  
Lan den lan do  
Waba lip dap dap,  
Ba lipp ba libb,  
Pari, pari, pari ri ri ri  
Jutsu dei nano  
Waparin nade nade nanddo  
Bala ka luku luku luku dei abu  
Pari pari dan dei nano  
Taka taka duu duu dei yabu  
A lapp tapp tapp kariri kariri  
Labba dip dan din  
Lan den lan do  
Waba lip dap dap,  
Ba lipp ba libb,  
Pari, pari, pari ri ri ri  
Jutsu dei nano  
Waparin na de nanddo  
Bala ka luku luku luku dei abu  
Pari pari dan dei nano  
Taka taka duu duu dei yabu

Yo!  
A lapp tapp tapp kariri kariri  
Labba dip dan din  
Lan den lan do  
Waba lip dap dap,  
Ba lipp ba libb,  
Pari, pari, pari ri ri ri  
Jutsu dei nano  
Waparin nade nade nanddo  
Waparin nade nade nanddo  
Waparin na dena di nade dina dina din din dindin dindindin  
A lapp tapp tapp kariri kariri  
Labba dip dan din  
Lan den lan do  
Waba lip dap dap,  
Ba lipp ba libb,  
Pari, pari, pari ri ri ri  
Jutsu dei nano  
Waparin nade nade nanddo  
Bala ka luku luku luku dei abu  
Pari pari dan dei nano  
Taka taka duu duu dei yabu

Raimundo/Clay: Jajajaja

Chase: grrr me largo

Jack: chase espera

Chase: no me toques spicer

Autora: jack es mejor que dejes que se calme

Jack: esta bien

Autora; ahora ustedes dos venga aquí *agarrando a raimundo y a clay de la oreja y llevarlos a otro lado*

Omi: la autora que le ara a raimund clay

Kimiko: no lo se omi

se escucharon gritos donde estaba raimundo, clay junto a la autora

Autora: eso les pasa por reírse de alguien *grito la autora enojada* ahora vea

Raimundo: no por favor T-T *se escucho el grito de raimundo*

Omi: parece que lo están matando, hay que ayudarlo

Jack: aconsejo que no se metan en eso bola de queso

Kimiko: esta vez estoy con jack, omi

Omi: pero nuestros amigos

Kimiko: ellos estarán bien, ven vamos te voy a brindar un helado

Omi: ok

Raimundo: nooooo

Clay: no lo volveremos hacer, pero por favor dejarnos T-T

Autora: NO, hasta que aprenda la lección

Raimundo/Clay: AYUDA

Autora: JAJAJA

* * *

 **eso es todo, mis lectores espero que le aya gustado, quien quiere que en el siguiente capitulo le hagamos preguntas a los felinos de chase**


	18. Chapter 18

**de nuevo aquí**

* * *

Autora: wooo ya son 49 comentarios estoy emocionada

Jack: empecemos

PaulitaHoneyXdb: Hohoho hola, ahora estoy con mi cesión.

Oh bueno, esta es una pregunta para la autora, ¿has leído mis historias?, otra para Kim ¿serias la BFF de Jack? Ennun fic mio lo eres, y se ven lindos siendo amigos, para Chase, si tuvieses hijos con Jack, ¿como se llamarían?.

Eso...besooooooos!

Autora: amo tus historia me gusta muchos, una de mis favorita es Feliz esa es una de las historia que mas me gusta

Kimiko: bueno seria genial ser la BFF de jack, claro que seria la BFF de jack ^-^

Chase: bueno si tuviéramos un niño lo llamaría Ryû que significa dragón , si es una niña la llamaría Nozomi que significa esperanza, pero prefiero que sea niños

Jack: que tiene en contra de las niñas

Chase: nada, pero así seria una hermosa combinación de ti y de mi

Jack: ^/^

Autora: también si tuvieran una hija seria una hermosa combinación de ti y de jack

N. Z. A: Que Chase cante otra vez pero con traje de Miku,que se pinte el pero de azul,se aga coletas a y los mivimientos y para los que se birlaron de el (Clay y Rai) Rai cantara secretario police con traje de maid ...

Chase: NO LO HARÉ

Autora: creo que chase aun sigue enojado por lo de la canción

Clay: que are yo vaquera

Autora: espera clay, raimundo va a hablar

Raimundo: jamas lo voy hacer

Autora: lo vas hacer

Raimundo: no es suficiente lo que me hiciste

Autora: lo vas hacer y punto

raimundo se puso un trague de maid de color blanco

Autora: ahora raimundo

Raimundo: Muda dazo! Omae wa miharareteru

doko e nigeyou tomo  
Kokka no tenpuku takuramu yakara o  
keshite warera wa nogashi wa shinai  
Omae no subete no koudou PATAAN  
haaku shiteiru nani mo kamo o na!

Omae ga nounou to kurashiteru ma ni  
kyouryokusha wa fueteru  
Omae no mawari no subete no monotachi  
tatoeba rinjin, douryou  
Sara ni wa koibito, kazoku made mo ga  
omae o kanshi shiteru

Warera himitsu keisatsu seifu chokuzoku  
kokka hoanbu na no da!  
Himitsu keisatsu yami ni magireru  
SUPAI katsudou torishimari

Asa kara ban made omae o miru (x4)

Omae o jihaku ni oikomu tame  
arayuru shudan tsukau  
Kurikaesareru goumon arui wa  
joumyakuchuusha no yakubutsu  
Arui wa omae no daiji na mono o  
hitojichi yousha wa shinai!

Dakara himitsu keisatsu seifu chokuzoku  
kokka hoanbu na no da!  
Himitsu keisatsu shisou danatsu  
fuman bunshi o torishirabe

Kuru hi mo kuru hi mo omae o miru (x4)

Himitsu keisatsu seifu chokuzoku  
kokka hoanbu na no da!  
Himitsu keisatsu yami ni magireru  
SUPAI katsudou torishimari

Asa kara ban made omae o miru (x8)

Autora: jajaja o woo se vio gracioso bailando y con el traje de maid

Kimiko: lastima que no lo grabe

Jack: si es una lastima

N. Z. A: Y Clay para ti sera facil el ending de higurashi no naku koro ni kai y Kimiko canta bad apple de Miku y el Frejol y La bruja que canten Kokoro Kiseki de los Kagamine.

Clay: claro lo are no quiero enfrentarme a la furia de la autora

Autora: ^_^ vamos clay

Clay : Anata no nakigara ni tsuchi o kakeru

Sore ga kinjirarete ita to shite mo  
Junsui na manazashi no kairaku ni wa  
Kakushikirenai yuuwaku ga atta

Doushite tsumi ga aru no darou  
Doushite batsu ga aru no darou

Hone no saki wa amari ni mo shiroku  
Mugen ni tsuzuku yami o sasotta  
Nani mo kamo ga azayaka ni miete  
Sugu ni kiete shimau

Anata no omoide ni kagi o kakeru  
Sore ga sokonawarete ita to shite mo  
Kuruoshii aijou no okusoko ni wa  
Osaekirenai shoudou ga atta

Kakera o hiroiatsumenagara  
Yume no owari o matte ita

Tsumi ga aru no wa akiramete iru kara  
Batsu ga aru no wa motomesugiru kara  
Nani mo kamo ga okizari ni sarete  
Mawaru mawaritsuzukeru

Asa ga kureba waraeru darou ka  
Ano hi no you ni waraeru darou ka  
Nakushita mono wa nani hitotsu nai to  
Negau negaitsuzukeru

Autora: que hermosa cancion

Kimiko: si

Omi: ahora vienes tu kimiko

Autora: adelante kimiko

Kimiko; Nagareteku toki no naka de demo

kedarusa ga hora guruguru mawatte  
Watashi kara hanareru kokoro mo  
mienaiwa sou shiranai?

Jibun kara ugoku koto mo naku  
toki no sukima ni nagasare tsuzukete  
Shiranai wa mawari no koto nado  
watashi wa watashi sore dake

Yume miteru? Nani mo mitenai?  
Kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba  
Kanashimu nante tsukareru dake yo  
nani mo kanjizu sugoseba ii no

Tomadou kotoba ataerarete mo  
jibun no kokoro tada uwa no sora  
Moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba  
subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru

Konna jibun ni mirai wa aru no?  
Konna sekai ni watashi wa iru no?  
Ima setsunai no? Ima kanashii no?  
Jibun no koto mo wakaranai mama

Ayumu koto sae tsukareru dake yo  
hito no koto nado shiri mo shinaiwa  
Konna watashi mo kawareru no nara  
moshi kawareru no nara shiro ni naru

Nagareteku toki no naka de demo  
kedarusa ga hora guruguru mawatte  
Watashi kara hanareru kokoro mo  
mienaiwa sou shiranai?

Jibun kara ugoku koto mo naku  
toki no sukima ni nagasare tsuzukete  
Shiranai wa mawari no koto nado  
watashi wa watashi sore dake

Yume miteru? Nani mo mitenai?  
Kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba  
Kanashimu nante tsukareru dake yo  
nani mo kanjizu sugoseba ii no

Tomadou kotoba ataerarete mo  
jibun no kokoro tada uwa no sora  
Moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba  
subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru

Ugoku no naraba ugoku no naraba  
subete kowasuwa subete kowasuwa  
Kanashimu naraba kanashimu naraba  
watashi no kokoro shiroku kawareru?

Anata no koto mo watashi no koto mo  
subete no koto mo mada shiranai no  
Omoi mabuta wo aketa no naraba  
subete kowasu no nara kuro ni nare!

Jack: wooo kimiko tiene una voz hermosa

Autora: tienes razon

Raimundo: donde aprendió a cantar

Autora: ahora viene wuya y el fréjol

Wuya: lo are porque quiero salir de esto

Hannibal: no lo are

Autora: esta vez no saldrás de esta hannibal

Hanibbal: que haces

Autora: vas a cantar o si no quieres ir a la sala de tortura

Clay: te aconsejo que lo hagas o vas a morir

Raimundo: sufrimos muchos

Hannibal: lo are

Autora: empiece

Wuya: Ichidome no KISEKI wa kimi ga umareta koto

Nidome no KISEKI wa kimi to sugoseta jikan

Kodoku na kagakusha ni tsuku rareta Robot

Dekibae wo iunara "KISEKI"

Hannibal: Dakedo mada tarinai hitotsu dake dekinai

Sorewa "KOKORO" to iu program

"Oshiete agetai hitono yorokobi kanashimi"

KISEKI no kagakusha wa negau

Hannibal/Wuya: Kunou wa tsuzuki... Toki dake ga sugite yuku

Okizari no utagoe to kono "KOKORO"

"Sono hitomi no naka utsuru boku wa,

Kimi ni totte donna sonzai ?"

Ah kare ni totte jikan wa mugen janai

Demo kanojo niwa mada... Wakara nai

Wuya: (Anata wa naze nakuno ?)

Fushigi KOKORO KOKORO fushigi

Kare wa hanashita yorokobu koto wo

Fushigi KOKORO KOKORO fushigi

Kare wa hanashita kanashimu koto wo

Fushigi KOKORO KOKORO mugen

Watashi no rikai wo koete iru... Ah...

Hannibal: Ichidome no KISEKI wa kimi ga umareta koto

Nidome no KISEKI wa kimi to sugoseta jikan

Sandome wa mada nai... Sandome wa mada...

Message wo jushin shimasu...

Hasshin moto wa mirai no...

Wuya: Iku hyaku no toki wo koete todoita message

Mirai no tenshi karano, KOKORO karano utagoe

Hannibal/Wuya: Ichidomeno KISEKI wa kimi ga umareta koto

(arigatou... Kono yo ni watashi o unde kurete)

Nidome no KISEKI wa kimi to sugoseta jikan

(arigatou... Isshoni sugoseta hibi o)

Sandome no KISEKI wa mirai no kimi karano "MAGOKORO"

(arigatou... Anata ga watashi ni kureta subete)

Yondome wa iranai yondome wa iranai yo

(arigatou... Eien ni utau)

Arigatou... Arigatou...

Raimundo: mejor no digo nada

Autora: de acuerdo

Omi: una pregunta autora

Autora; si mi hermoso omi

Omi: que hace los felinos de chase aqui

Autora: a es que le quiero hacer preguntas

1 Felinos: gracias por invitarnos

Autora: de nada

2 Felino: que preguntas no vas hacer

Raimundo: vergonzosa

Autora: callarte o quieres ir a la sala de castigo

Raimundo: estaré callado

Autora: ustedes que opinan de la relación de chase y jack

1 Felino: si el amo es feliz con spicer

2 Felino: nosotros no somos para quien juzgar con quien esta el amo, ademas se ve que el amo chase es feliz con spicer, si el es feliz nosotros no somos nadie para decidir con quien sale el amo

3 Felino: a mi no me agrada

Autora: y porque no te agrada

4 Felino: porque un día spicer trago hierba de gato nos dio a todos pero spicer lo castigo por tratar mal a un cachorro y no le dio hierba de gato

Autora: no debes de tratar mal a un cachorro jackie hizo lo que tenia que hacer, por cuando lo castigo

1 Felino: hoy termina su castigo

Jack: hablando de eso les trague bola de estambre *dándole la bola de estambre a los felinos que empezaron a jugar*

Autora: cuantas trajiste ¿?

Jack: muchas para que ellos jueguen

* * *

 **eso fue todo por hoy ^-^**


	19. Chapter 19

**hola mis lectores, de nuevo aquí, pero les tengo un anuncio que hacer bien, chicas las que son fans del chack tengo una historia de ellos en wattpad y estaba pensando en publicarla aquí, que dicen quiere leerla, la historia se llama el chico de ojos rojos, aunque pienso cambiarle el titulo, la historia es un universo alterno, la historia no tiene nada que ver con los shen go wu, ni la pelea xiaolin vs heylin, si la quieren leer dígame para publicarla**

* * *

Autora: lance las preguntas

psycho-san17: Hola volví de nuevo! Soy psycho-san17(telefono ageno:D)como sea, vengo para que hannibal me responda la pregunta anterior! Dime por que dejas que wuya te utilice a su conveniencia?y no me digas que no lo hace por que si lo hace, cuando quiere va contigo, después con chase y otras veces esta sola y te ataca cuando se ven, así que responde alubia.

Acaso la amas o que!? 77

Hannibal: respondiendo a tu pregunta porque ella me es útil

Chase: útil en que ¿?

Hannibal: no diré en que es útil wuya

Autora: espera wuya tu y hannibal

Wuya: no que horror, no saldría con ese deforme, ademas yo amo a dashi

Dashi: alejarte de mi mujer fréjol deforme

Autora: T-T porque tuve que imaginar a wuya y al fréjol deforme de esa forma

Jack: ya autora *consolando a la autora*

Omi: pobre autora

Autora: pasemos a la siguiente pregunta

N. Z. A: Que mal Chase no canto owo pero Clay se vi casi tan bien como Jacki ultimo reto de canto para la ternura de omi Fix you de preguntas en otro comentario.

Clay: gracias ^/^

Chase: claro que no para que esos inútiles se reía de mi

Kimiko: omi canta

Autora: si quiero escucharte

Raimundo: que horror

Autora/Kimiko: callarte raimundo

Omi:

When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse

When the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
If you never try, then you'll never know  
Just what you're worth

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I...

Tears stream down your face  
I promise you that I'll learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I...

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Autora: a que tierno canto omi

Kimiko: si

Autora/Kimiko: OMI, OMI *como fans girl locas*

Jack: si siguen así van a asustar a omi

Automa: esta bien me tranquilizo

N. Z. A: Holi! ¿Kim que te gusta de Rai?¿Clay te a gustado o gusta alguien de todos?¿Omi por que eres tierno? A y el reto anterior la cancion es de Coldplay,Jack 20 cosas de ti.

Kimiko: lo que me gusta de raimundo es todo de el

Clay: no

Omi: no lo se, el maestro guan dice que nací tierno

Jack: 1. me gusta leer historia clásicas, de terror y otras historias, 2. cocino. 3 canto. 4 me gusta el anime yaoi. 5 adoro el anime gore me gusta mas que el yaoi, 6 amo dibujar. 7 amo el pudding, 8. una cosa que no sabes de mi, es que cuando era niño admiraba y decía a todos que mi ídolo era vlad tepes

Autora: espera tu primer ídolo no fue chase

Jack: no, fue VLAD TEPES el fue mi primer ídolo

Autora: aaahh, el empelador rumano ¿?

Jack; si el fue mi primer ídolo

Chase: eres mio

Jack: vamos chase tu eres mi héroe, vlad tepes fue mi primer ídolo, pero tu eres mi héroe y mi inspiraron *con un sonrojo en la mejilla*

Autora: que tierno

Jack: 9. hago patinaje artístico, 10 hago gimnasia artística, 11 amo el rock. 12 me gusta las películas de tim burton, 13 amo las películas de de disney, 14 amo la ciencia ficción, 15 mi primer robot lo construir a las 9 años , 16 me gusta los libros de harry potter, 17 mi banda favorita es Apocalyptica, 18 duermo con un peluche en forma de mono, 19 me gusta el chavo del ocho fue una de las mejores series que vi en mi vida, 20 cuando era niño dormía con una piyama de dragón

Autora: y ya sabemos mas de jack

* * *

 **eso fue todo, nos vemos pronto,**

 **se despide su autora**


	20. Chapter 20

**hola feliz año nuevo y como pasaron el año nuevo, :)**

* * *

Autora: bien a responder preguntas

N. Z. A: Jacki ya se demaciado de ti .Preguntas¿su festividad favorita?Es preguta para todos¿Chase que harias si te el frijol te robara a Jack y lo violara? Nada mas hasta.

Autora: la mía es halloween

Jack: halloween, es una de mis festividades favorita

Kimiko: mi festividad favorita es navidad

Raimundo: a mi me gusta el carnaval de brasil

Omi: mi festividad favorita es la noche de fin de año

Clay: mi festividad favorita es día de las madres

Chase: a mi no me gusta eso

Wuya: estoy con chase

Hannibal: igual

Dashi: a mi me gusta el día internacional de la mujer, es mi festividad favorita

Guan: la mía es el día de los muerto

Autora: chase lindo responde la pregunta

Chase: mataría de la madera mas cruel a ese fréjol por tocar lo que es mio y consolaría a mi jack por lo que paso

Autora: aa que tierno

Kimiko: chase creo que hannibal esta tocando a jack

Chase: aléjate de mi jack, fea alubia deforme

Hannibal: autora ayudarme

Autora: usted se lo busco

Jack: que horror

Autora; jack ven vamos, chase se encargara de matar a esa fea alubia

Omi: podemos ir

Autora: claro

Hannibal: me las pagara autora

* * *

 **eso fue todo, nos vemos en la próxima**


	21. Chapter 21

**de nuevo aqui :) iniciemos**

 **estoy buscando los comentarios en preguntas y respuesta y no están, no se porque, me llega el correo que de los comentarios, pero cuando voy a la pagina a ver los comentarios no me salen no se que pasa, no se porque no sale los comentarios en la pagina**

* * *

Autora: iniciemos

Valkiria:Buenas! Regresé, estaba observando la pregunta de psycho-san y concuerdo en que Porque permiten que Wuya vaya de uno en uno según su conveniencia?, lo único que se me ocurre es que ambos inconscientemente son unos masoquistas! Digan la verdad en el fondo ambos (Chase y bean) son masoquistas confiesenlo!  
Jack i love you... Sos súper tierno!  
Besos

Chase: yo no soy masoquista, la alubia es el masoquista

Jack: i love you

Hannibal: no soy masoquista

Autora: enserio -_-

Hannibal: grr

Autora: pasemos a la siguiente pregunta

N. Z. A: Creo que no le deves hacer nada a la autora sino a mi o kim .-. ja y si ¿Jack estubiera hechizado y lo violara y el le gustara?¿y si Jack te diera una paliza? Responde Chase.

Kimiko; porque a mi

Autora: porque le dijiste a chase que la alubia deforme estaba tocando a su jack

Kimiko: aa eso

Autora: si eso

Chase: bueno si estuviera hechizado claro que no lo violaría, prefiero quitarle el en brujo y después violarlo para que lo disfrute, ademas jack hechizado no es el mismo, y sobre la paliza no creo que pase nunca

Autora: porque ¿?

Chase: jack jamas me daría una paliza

Autora: a eso es verdad

Chase: mm

* * *

 **eso es todo :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**de nuevo** **aquí**

* * *

Autora: iniciemos

N. Z. A:No te creas tanto Chase que Paulahoney escribio que Jack estaba dandote una paliza egunta pervertida paro todos machos pecho peludos XD ¿grande, chico o mediano? segun su fisologia

Chase: no voy a responder eso

Autora: porque no ¿?

Chase: porque no me da la gana

Autora: ok no responda la pregunta

Raimundo: porque no lo obligas

Autora: numero 1 tengo miedo, 2 no quiero hacerlo enojar y 3 tengo miedo de lo que me pueda hacer

Raimundo: yo creo que no la va a responder, porque es una pregunta vergonzosa

Chase: mm

* * *

 **eso fue todo**


	23. Chapter 23

**de nuevo aquí**

* * *

PaulitaHoneyXdb: Wuahahahaha N.Z.A tiene razón!

Jack le esta dando madrazos de aquellos a Chase!  
Msnamsnsmsksksks ke hermoso no?  
Oh, una pregunta para Jackie, crees que te ves cool como te ves en mi fic?

Jack: si me veo cool en tus fic

Chase: mm

Autora: jackie una pregunta

Chase: cual ¿?

Autora: cuando es la boda entre tu y chase

Jack: aun no hemos planeado casarnos

Autora: pero tiene planeado

Chase: jack es mi consorte no necesitamos casarnos para que el mundo sepa que el es mio

Autora: mm

Jack: no vas a preguntar mas

Autora: a si me acordaste, omi querido

Omi: si

Autora: omi te gusta jack ¿?

Omi: como ¿?

Autora: te gusta en el sentido romántico, como amigo o un familiar

Omi: no me gusta jack, lo quiero mucho el es mi amigo

Autora: aa que tierno eres omi

Omi: ademas quiero llevar a jack al lado del bien

Jack: sigue esperando cabeza de queso

Omi: bueno esperare

Raimundo: omi lo dijo con sarcasmo

Omi: pero dijo que espere

Autora: eres una hermosura *abrazando fuertemente a omi*

* * *

 **eso fue todo por hoy**


	24. Chapter 24

**de nuevo aqui**

* * *

Autora: iniciemos

N. Z. A: Volvi!,preguntas ¿Jack cual es tu postre favorito? ¿Rai si no fuera brasileño que serias?¿ Bean te comerias a un muerto de una semana? Nada mas bye.

Jack: el pudin es mi postre favorito

Raimundo: Argentino

Hannibal: si me lo comería

Autora: enserio hannibal

Hannibal: pues claro

Autora: no criticare tus gusto fréjol

* * *

 **y eso fue todo**


	25. Chapter 25

**de nuevo aquí mis lectores**

* * *

Autora: empecemos

N. Z. A: Frejol eres repugnante ¿Chase que te gusta el ajedrez?

Hannibal: mmm

Chase: si me gusta el ajedrez y a ti

Autora: hannibal como dijo N. Z. A eres asqueroso

* * *

 **y eso fue todo, por hoy**


	26. Chapter 26

**hola como están, estamos de nuevo aquí**

* * *

Autora: iniciemos

N .Z. A: Si fufu os reto a un juego :D

Raimundo: que clase de reto

Autora: si quiero ver el reto que les vas a poner :)

N. Z. A: Si fufu os reto a un juego :D ¿Clay uke o seme? ¿Kim que es lo que pdias mas en el mundo?

Kimiko: que clase de tero

Clay: ninguna de las dos, a mi me gustan las chicas

Kimiko: lo que odio mas del mundo es que te discriminen por tu religión, por tu sexualidad y por tu apariencia eso es lo que mas odio que te discriminen sin conocerte

* * *

 **eso es todo por hoy**


	27. Chapter 27

**de nuevo aquí**

* * *

Autora: iniciemos

N. Z. A: Reto a si pues pa' Chasei vistete de maid sexy y bailado para Jacki jajaja y que Kim lo filme jajaja (sale corriendo riendo como Sonizaki Mion)

Chase: no lo are

Autora: vamos chase y te doy permiso de violar a jack de la manera que quieras :3

Chase: de la manera que yo quiera

Autora: si

Jack: no me esta gustando nada*viendo a chase que puso una sonrisa pervertida*

Chase: lo are

Kimiko: buena forma de persuadir a chase

Autora: gracias n-n

chase se vistió de maid y empezó a bailar para jack mientras que kimiko lo grababa

Autora: vamos chase

Jack: chase n/n por favor parar todos te están viendo

Autora: vamos jack sabemos que te gusta

Jack: si pero

Kimiko: callarte y disfrutarlo

Chase: que lo disfruta jack

Jack: n/n

chase dejo de bailar agarro a jack y se lo llevo

Kimiko: no te da miedo que chase viole a jack

Autora: no :) chase seguro ara disfrutar a jack

Kimiko: si tu lo dices

Autora: :)

Kimiko: quieres ver el vídeo

Autora: claro

* * *

 **y eso es todo por hoy**


	28. Chapter 28

**de nuevo aquí**

* * *

Autora: empecemos

N. Z. A : Esto estubo zukulento y rikolino, esta vez eetos Guan ae ponsra pañales y hara de bebé, Kimiko traera bikini, Chase ae tatuara la cara de Jack y Raimindo usaras tutu.

Guan: QUE

Autora: wooo N. Z. A le puso un recto a guan

Guan se puso pañales y empezó hacer como bebes

Chase: jajajaja

Kimiko: bueno si no hay de otra

Autora: vamos kin

kimiko fue a cambiarse y regreso con un bikini rojo

Chase: tatuarme a jack

Autora: si, así todo saben que es tuyo

chase se fue a tatuarse la cara de SU jack

Raimundo: jamas

Autora: hazlo o quieres ir a la sala de tortura

raimundo rapido se puso un tutu rosado y se puso a bailar mientras la autora grabada

Autora: sigue bailando raimundo

* * *

 **eso es todo**


	29. Chapter 29

**de nuevo aquí**

* * *

Autora: iniciemos ^-^

N. Z. A: ble no escribi tan bien, de vuelta a las piniones estubo bien chistoso :D. Semana de retos, Bean maldito frejol usaras un traje de maid, Clay comera 5 galones de helado.

Autora: si semanas de reto, mejor seria dos semanas de reto

Hannibal: ¿QUE? NUNCA

Autora: lo aras *se pone yandere*

Raimundo: es mejor que lo hagas frejol no quieres que se ponga como Gasai Yuno

Hannibal: esta bien *temblando de miedo*

Autora: ^-^

hannibal se puso un traje de maid, mientras la autora li grababa y chase junto a wuya le sacaba fotos

Clay: claro vaquera

la autora llego con 5 galones de helados se los dejo enfrente a clay que lo empezó a devorar

* * *

 **eso es todo por hoy ^-^**


	30. Chapter 30

**de nuevo aquí estamos**

* * *

Autora: genial semanas de reto

Raimundo: NOOO

Autora: iniciemos con los retos

N. Z. A:Sera un placer hacer semana de retos,Wuya se disfrazara de pinguino,Omi de pandicornio,Dashi se quedara en ropa interior y Chase ara 1000 lagartijas con Clay encima.

Wuya: ok, lo are porque no quiero hacer enojar a la autora

Autora: ^-^

wuya busco el disfraz de pinguino y se disfrazo

Omi: pandicornio ¿?. que es eso

la autora le busco el disfraz de pandicornio y se lo puso a omi

Dashi; mejor porque no me pones otro reto

Autora: vamos querido dashi, hazlo no quiere verme enojada

Dashi: esta bien

Autora: excelente

dashi se quito la ropa y solo se quedo con ropa interior

Chase: que fácil

chase se puso en posición y clay se monto en su espalda y chase empezó hacer lagartijas

Autora: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20

Omi: le vas a contar verdad

Autora: si

Kimiko: ok

Autora: en donde estaba

Jack: en 20

Autora; gracias jackie

Jack: de nada

Autora: 21,22,23,24,25,26,27,28,29,30,31,32,33,34,35,36,37,38,39,40. cuenta tu jackie

Jack: 41,42,43,44,45,46,47,48,49,50,51,52,53,54,55,56,57,58,59,60,61,62, 63, 64, 65, 66 ,67, 68, 69, 70, 71, 72, 73, 74 ,75 ,76 ,77, 78 ,79 ,80, 81,82,83,84,85,86,87,88,89,90

Autora: 91,92,93,94,95,96,97,98,99, 100,101,102,103,104,105,106,107,108,109,110 y 111,112,113,114,115,116,117,118,119,120

clay se bajo de la espalda de chase y este se puso se pie

Chase: hice 120

Autora: chase son 1000

Chase. grrr * se fue*

Autora: o genial

* * *

 **eso fue todo**


	31. Chapter 31

**de nuevo aquí con los retos**

* * *

Autora: de nuevo aquí con los retos

N. Z. A:Oh!, ¿la enorme lagartija se canso?, uno psra la autora uno algo peligroso molesta a Chase hasta que te persiga y dile niña.

Autora: si se canso

Chase: grr

Autora: con gusto lo molestare

Kimiko: te deseo suerte

Autora: chase

Chase: que

Autora: Chase, chase, chase, chase , chase

Chase: QUE

Autora: nada eres una niña

Chase: grr como me dijiste

Autora: que eres una niña

Chase: grrr

Autora: chase es una niña

Chase: grr si lo vuelves a decir te matera

Autora: eres una niña que se peina el cabello, una niña que usa vestido rosa

Chase: ahora si

chase persigue a la autora por todo lado mientras esta escapada y le decía niña

Autora: jajaja niña

Chase: grrr

Autora: espero que N. Z. A te haya gustado

Chase: donde estas

Autora: me escondí para que chase no me encontrada

* * *

 **eso fue todo**


	32. Chapter 32

**iniciemos con los retos**

* * *

Autora: si

N. Z. A: Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja. Hay autora eso estubo epico, cof cof Raimundo y Jack dense un beso de lengua. (seguro Chase querra matar a Rai)

Chase: si lo haces te castrare pedrosa

Jack: no lo are

Raimundo: yo tampoco, no quiero morir a manos de el

Autora: tienes miedo

Raimundo: si

Autora: entonces N. Z. A ponle otro reto a raimundo, otro reto que no tenga que ver con jack y que chase no lo mate

Raimundo: prefiero otro reto

* * *

 **eso fue todo**


	33. Chapter 33

**estamos de nuevo aquí con los retos, ya quedan dos capítulos para terminar preguntas y respuesta, voy a extrañar todo**

* * *

Autora: ya quedan dos capítulos por terminar, los voy a extrañar T-T

Jack: yo también te voy a extrañar

Omi: igual yo

Autora: mejor iniciemos

N. Z. A: Raimundo maldito, aa ya se (saca sus colmillos) jajajaja que se desnude enfrente de la audiencia. Y que Jack haga poses de fisicoculturismo en traje de baño.

Raimundo: aaa *temblando de miedo* eres un vampiro

Kimiko: quiero verlo *se sienta con unas palomitas*

Raimundo se quito la ropa enfrente de la audiencia que le tomaba fotos

Jack: con gusto

Chase: sera divertido verlo

Jack se fue a cambiar y regreso con un traje de baño y empezo a ser poses de fisicoculturismo

Autora: lo estas disfrutando chase

Chase: si

* * *

 **eso es todo, nos vemos pronto**


	34. Chapter 34

**Calleron en la bromas, voy a seguir con preguntas y respuestas. No la voy a terminar**

* * *

Autora: calleron en la broma jeje

Jack: si

N. Z. A:Que?! noo! Por que no dijiste antes?! T-T TT esto es deprimente. Bueno entonces esperare haste alguien responda y pondre comentario.

Autora: lo siento, todo fue idea de jack

Jack: fue muy divertida

Autora: mm si

Omi: no nos iremos

Autora: claro que no hermoso omi

* * *

 **eso fue todo**


	35. Chapter 35

**volví**

* * *

Autora: iniciemos

N. Z. A: Te voy a matar. Esta vez si (se sale de la computadora y busca a la escritora y a Jack) bueno tal vez no si no, extraño cuando loa amenasavas y los espantabas escritora

Jack: aaahh

Autora: en realidad ellos me demandaron, no puedo hacerles nada -_-

Raimundo: gracias adiós que no puedes hacernos nada

Kimiko: si

Hannibal: si menos mal que pensé sobre las demanda

Autora: grr

Clay: chicos no creo que la demanda no sirva

Wuya: porque

Clay: mire *señalando a la autora que tiene una aura oscura a su alrededor y con un látigo negro*

Autora: hannibal y raimundo mejor que escapen

Hannibal y raimundo empezaron a correr detrás de ellos estaba la autora con una sonrisa maliciosa

Hannibal: ayuda

Raimundo: lo sentimos, vamos a quitar la demanda

Autora: jajajaja sufran, SUFRAN JAJAJA *riendo psicópata mente*

Wuya: mejor yo me voy *wuya desaparece*

Autora: kimiko, clay sera mejor que se oculten

Clay: que hay de wuya

Autora: ella no llegara muy lejos, pero primero sera mejor que corran

kimiko y clay salieron corriendo y detrás de ello la autora que tenia una mirada psicópata

Autora: bueno N. Z. A nos vemos pronto, tengo que en cargarme de unos asuntos

* * *

 **eso fue todo**


	36. Chapter 36

**estamos de nuevo aquí, perdón por haberme tardado tenia mucha tarea**

 **iniciemos**

* * *

Autora: iniciemos

N. Z. A: Bueno como me a jugado una broma pesada Jacki esta vez sere mala y cruel, tendras que coquetear con el frejol aunque le pertenescas a Chase no hay salida ahora.

Jack: nooooo todos menos eso

Chase: grrr jack es solo mio

Hannibal: mmm

Jack: por favor matarme, torturarme pero no me hagas coquetear con ese deforme

Hannibal: yo no soy deforme *siente el látigo*

Autora: si lo eres

Hannibal: te odio

Autora: el sentimientos es mutuo

Kimiko: donde se fue chase y jack

Autora: mm creo que chase no quería que jack coqueteara con el deforme, a si que lo secuestro

Hannibal: me las pagaras

Autora: frejol se te olvido que te puedo torturar de la manera mas cruel, a si que callarte

Hannibal: mm

Autora: bien *saca unas cuerdas y amarra a hannibal * vamos a ir a la sala de tortura

Hannibal: nooo ayuda

* * *

 **eso fue todo por hoy**


	37. Chapter 37

**holaaa mis amores, de nuevo aquí, perdón por tardar tanto es que estoy ocupada con las clases y no tengo tiempo de actualizar**

* * *

Autora: iniciemos

N. Z. A: Maldita lagartija miedosa, como si Jack se fuera con el frejol .-., bueno una , te quedaras desnudo por 20 caps y Chase no podra tocarte.

Chase: mmm

Jack: mm ok esta bien

Autora: si

Kimiko: te sientes bien autora?

Autora: solo estoy cansada

Raimundo: de que ?

Autora: las tareas, las clases, el proyecto de fin de año, todo me tiene agotada

Omi: tienes cosas que hacer

Autora: si, ademas tengo un examen el miércoles, un taller el mismo día. el jueves tengo que entregar un trabajo y tengo un taller asi que estaré ocupada

Clay: no podrás continuar verdad

Autora: si

Raimundo: gracias adios

Autora: no te pego con el látigo porque estoy cansada, ademas actualizare cuando este desocupada

Omi: dejarme prepararte un te

Autora: gracias omi

* * *

 **eso fue todo por hoy**


	38. Chapter 38

**hola chicos este es el penúltimo capitulo que voy hacer de preguntas y respuesta, ahorita no me dará tiempo de actualizar a si que e decidió terminar preguntas y respuestas**

* * *

N.Z.A: D: valla bueno yo te entiendo es cansado andar de aqui para alla, con esto y el otro, bueno recuperate o descansa, autora.

Autora: si estoy muy cansada, ademas el otro viernes empiezo mi labor social y no me dara tiempo de actualizar como dije antes este es el penúltimo capitulo que are

Omi: te extrañare

Autora: yo también oso omi

Clay: vaquera fue un honor trabajar contigo

Kimiko: si fue todo un honor

Raimundo/Wuya/Hannibal: no decimos lo mismo

Autora: grrr

Jack: no te vayas

Autora: no me iré jack, ademas no se te olvida que escribo la historia del chico de ojos rojos donde tu y chase son pareja

Jack: a si verdad

Raimundo: se me olvido que escribia una historia de spicer y young

Autora: callate

Chase: la estas escribiendo verdad

Autora: si hoy termino de publicar el nuevo capitulo del chico de ojos rojos y lo publicare

Wuya: bueno nosotros nos vamos

Autora: adios wuya

Omi: puedo abrazarte

Autora: claro omi

Jack: a todos los voy a extrañar

* * *

 **eso fue todo**


	39. Chapter 39

**Lol:Esto es como "Entrevistando a un famoso con PaulitaHoney" cofcofhueleaplagiocofcofbr**

 **hola Lol buenas noches, mira yo no plagio a nadie ni mucho menos a PaulitaHoney, preguntas y respuesta de** **Xiaolin Showdown** **salio antes de Entrevistando a un famoso con PaulitaHoney, yo publique preguntas y repuesta de** **Xiaolin Showdown** **el 2 diciembre del 2015 y PaulitaHoney publico entrevistando a un famoso el 18 de diciembre. si quieres preguntarle a PaulitaHoney para que tu veas que no es plagio, y no digas que mi historia huele a plagio, revisa las fechas antes de dejar un comentario, ademas Lol respecto mucho a PaulitaHoney para plagiar sus historia, no seria capaz de plagiar a ella ni a nadie. así que buenas noches**


	40. Chapter 40

**hola mis lectores, he decidido terminar la historia D: es que ya no tengo tiempo de actualizar T-T, ademas si la pongo en pausa me dará fastidio después terminarla, ademas de que no se me ocurre que hacer, es por eso que he decidido terminarla y ademas pronto voy a salir de 5to año :D, y como es 5to año tengo que hacer la tesis de fin de año, hacer las tareas, estudiar para los exámenes y exposiciones y que no me quede ninguna materia y asir poner descansar, pero cuando salga de 5to año voy a publicar una historia de chase/jack para que la lean , a todos ustedes lo voy a extrañar fueron momentos maravillosos y lindo que viví con ustedes. nos vemos pronto, los quiero a todos**


End file.
